Fortune Favors The Brave
by aj81writing NO LONGER IN USE
Summary: AU/AH. 1800s. To protect her inheritance, Elena Gilbert must marry. She seeks out a man who is known to take risks and offers him a deal. But will he accept? And will Elena be able to keep her heart safe?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Ok, so another AU/AH story for ya : ) This, as I mention in my disclaimer, is based on a romance novel set in aristocratic Regency England. I'm moving it to 19th century Mystic Falls. I'll put up a "family tree" on my LJ to explain the connections, but all will be revealed throughout the story. Most importantly, Damon and Stefan are cousins, not brothers, and Katherine and Elena look nothing alike. This is purely a work of fiction, and I will bend time and language to my will, meaning this can in no way be viewed as a proper period piece, although I have aspirations to make it believable. Enjoy!_

_PS: Thanks to tamilnadu09 for helping with the title… I would not be publishing this tonight without your help! : ) _

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ Prologue ~

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert's doe brown eyes scanned the ballroom. Over there was Mason Lockwood, who had paid her much attention since she first arrived in Atlanta and ventured out into society.<p>

This was all very new to her. She hadn't grown up with money. Instead, she had lost her parents at a young age and was taken in by her uncle George. He had treated her much like a servant, and she had done everything he asked. She cooked, cleaned, taught his children and nursed him when he fell ill. Not a word of gratitude fell from his lips. Instead, all Elena ever heard was what a burden she was to him and his family. Nothing she did was ever good enough.

George Gilbert's two sons died on the battlefields of the South, and when he himself took his leave of this earth, Elena was his only living relative, apart from his other brother John, whom George had never gotten along with. Thus, he bequeathed all his worldly possessions to Elena, with the stipulation that she marry. Until she did so, John Gilbert, a greedy and cruel man, would manage her inheritance.

During this past year since George Gilbert died, John had somehow managed to squander half of the fortune. If Elena didn't find a husband soon, there would be nothing left. And that was why she was scanning the ballroom of the Lockwood mansion in hopes of finding a man who would agree to marry her whilst leaving all romantic feelings at the door.

Elena didn't want a man in her life. All her life she had been subject to the guardianship of men. One year spent as a married woman and she would be free to use her inheritance as she wished. As soon as she was married, John Gilbert would lose all access to the Gilbert fortune.

"Miss Gilbert, you look as though you are million miles away," a smooth voice drawled.

Elena blinked to find Mason Lockwood standing before her, a charming smile gracing his full lips. She liked Mason. He was well-behaved, polite, attractive. He was the sort of man she could see herself falling in love with. Which was exactly why he was out of the running.

No, she needed someone who was willing to accept her conditions and who also had something to gain. Mason Lockwood was already rich. She couldn't offer him anything in return for his cooperation, other than her heart and body. And that was a price Elena was not willing to pay.

"I apologize, Mr. Lockwood. I was admiring the many art pieces. Mrs. Lockwood has excellent taste."

"Indeed. My sister-in-law has gone to great lengths to make the ballroom appealing to all senses. For example, the string quartet will begin playing shortly. Would you like to join me on the dance floor?" he said and offered his hand with a slight bow.

"Of course, Mr. Lockwood. I would be delighted," Elena replied sweetly and slipped her gloved hand into his.

* * *

><p>As they danced several turns around the room, Elena caught sight of a most peculiar occurrence. A door at the far end of the room had been left ajar and inside she could see what appeared to be a card game going on. That was not what caught her interest, though. It was a pair of piercing blue eyes under a mass of raven hair, fixed on the player seated opposite him. His expression was hard and he gave away nothing. A voluptuous blonde was draped over his shoulder, batting her eye lashes and tossing her curly hair as much as her updo allowed.<p>

"Miss Gilbert?" Mason's voice brought her back to the ballroom.

"Yes?"

"Are you interested in cards, Miss Gilbert?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I noticed your eyes lingering on the card game going on in the adjoining room."

"Oh… Well… I was merely curious. That man in there, with the blue eyes, I have not seen him before. Is he new to the city?"

"Oh, you mean Damon Salvatore? No, he is not. He is a notorious gambler. It is a career for him. He inherited a mansion somewhere in the country, but lacks the means to properly care for it. His cousin, Stefan Salvatore, the man sitting opposite him at the table, inherited the remainder of the family fortune. It is a long and rather tedious story, not to bother delicate creatures such as yourself with."

"And the woman beside him?" Elena pressed on.

"Ah… Miss Katherine Pierce. If it were not for the Salvatore fortune, _she_ would be the greatest cause for strife between the cousins. Delightful creature, is she not?"

"You appear rather smitten yourself, Mr. Lockwood," Elena noted.

"Miss Pierce is a most charming specimen of the female population, but I much prefer _your_ company, Miss Gilbert," he said smoothly and kissed her hand.

"Will you introduce me?" she said bluntly, surprised at her own presumptuousness.

"To Miss Pierce?"

"No. To Mr. Damon Salvatore. I wish to make his acquaintance."

"Certainly," Mason agreed, his jaw clenched. She would learn soon enough that Damon Salvatore was not an appropriate connection for a woman of her station.

* * *

><p>The card game had just ended and the participants were heading over to the dance floor. Katherine Pierce was now clinging to a fair-haired, green-eyed man and it was not difficult to read the blue-eyed man's discontent on his handsome face. His sculpted lips quirked upwards to form a small smirk as his gaze fell on Mason.<p>

"Mason! How have you been, old friend?" he patted Mason's shoulder heartily.

"Very well, thank you. I see you are in good spirits," Mason smiled politely. The exuberance Damon Salvatore displayed appeared to be connected with his bourbon-scented breath.

"I am, my friend. Lady Luck has shown me great mercy tonight."

"I am glad to hear it. May I introduce Miss Elena Gilbert?" Mason said in an air of propriety, stepping aside to let Elena come into full view in her pale green dress, hugging her curves in a subtle but alluring manner, her heart-shaped face framed with chocolate curls.

Damon's expression fell slightly as he took in the beauty before him, but he quickly composed himself and his handsome features settled back into what might be considered his trademark smirk.

"Miss Gilbert," he bowed and grasped her outstretched hand, kissing it in greeting.

It was the same gesture as Mason had afforded her, but as he looked up at her through dark lashes, a shiver ran down Elena's spine.

"Mr. Salvatore," she said in a soft, melodious voice, as refreshing as a cool breeze on a hot summer's day in comparison to the women who usually sought his company.

"Are you new to Atlanta, Miss Gilbert? I cannot remember seeing you before."

Mason took his leave of them and went to join some of his other friends.

"I am. Relatively. May I be so bold as to ask you to join me in the room you recently vacated?"

"Uh… certainly. Are you interested in learning how to play cards?" he asked as he escorted her into the adjoining room, permeated with leftover cigar smoke and liquor fumes.

"Are you a gambling man, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked brazenly.

"I have been known to take risks in favor of great gain," he replied casually, curious as to where she was going with this.

"Will you allow me to tell you my life's story, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked, nervousness creeping over her.

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>After she had finished her recapitulation, Elena met his gaze fearlessly. "And that is why, when I heard of your nature and your circumstances, I requested to make your acquaintance."<p>

"You want me to marry you?"

"You will be generously compensated, I assure you. I have no interest in finding a man to love, Mr. Salvatore. During this past year, I have had a taste of independence, and I do not wish to give it up for anything. If arranging a marriage is my only option, so be it."

"It is certainly an appealing offer, Miss Gilbert. But before we finalize our plans, there is one obstacle to overcome."

"Please, tell me what it is and we can discuss the matter."

"Could I call on you tomorrow? Are you staying in the city?"

"I am, and you may. I am renting a house on 1864 Honoria Street. My handmaiden will prepare tea for us at 10 o'clock, if that is agreeable to you."

"Until tomorrow, then, Miss Elena," he inclined his head and Elena picked up her skirts and exited the room.


	2. I

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Thank you so much for reviewing! Ok, so as this is based on a novel set in England, they had tea and scones for breakfast. I adore scones, so I put them in here as well… Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ I ~

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything else, Miss?" the bonnet-wearing dark-skinned handmaiden asked.<p>

"No, thank you, Emily," Elena said sweetly, sitting back in her chair. "That will be all for now."

Emily Bennett curtsied and left the sitting room.

As soon as she was alone, Elena allowed herself to fidget, nervously wringing her hands. She looked down at the delicate, slender fingers. All traces of hard labor were gone. The year spent doing nothing had done wonders for her cuticles. Her nails, no longer subject to washing dishes or scrubbing floors, had grown strong. Anyone who looked at her now would never believe a mere year ago she had looked very much like a street urchin.

Elena sipped her tea. It was a calming herbal mixture Emily provided her with, and she needed all the help she could get to prepare for her second meeting with Damon Salvatore. The way he had said her name last night, her first name rolling off his tongue like honey, made her whole body tingle.

Elena shook off her errant thoughts. This was a business agreement, nothing more. Still, the butterflies in her stomach worked themselves into a frenzy when Emily announced that two gentlemen were at the door.

"Two?" Elena frowned.

"Yes, miss. Mr. Salvatore and a child."

"Send them in," Elena said, concealing her nervousness by rising from her seat and straightening her dress.

When they entered, her gaze immediately fell on the boy. He couldn't be more than ten years of age, and he looked as though he had not been properly fed in months. His dark hair and blue eyes were his most prominent features. In fact, he was a spitting image of Damon. Clearly, this was the 'obstacle' he mentioned on the previous night. He had a son.

"Miss Gilbert," he bowed. "May I introduce my nephew, David. David, this is Miss Elena Gilbert, whom I told you about."

Elena furrowed her brows in puzzlement. He had spoken to a young child about her indecent proposal? What must he think of her?

She extended her hand to the child and offered him a warm smile. "Hello, David. I'm Elena."

The boy turned crimson as he took her hand and kissed it, undoubtedly an attempt to imitate his uncle's manners. When he let go, he whispered to Damon, "She's even prettier than you said, Uncle Damon."

Elena could not suppress a laugh. "And you are quite the charmer, David. I'm sure we'll get along splendidly. Please, won't you have a seat?" she gestured to the plush chairs in the sitting room and rang for Emily to bring in the scones and tea.

"I'm afraid I've been terribly rude in starting my tea before your arrival," Elena excused herself, gesturing to the cup which already stood on the table. "But I have to admit I was very nervous in anticipation of this meeting. Now, David, did your uncle tell you about the situation I am in?"

"He said you need a husband," the boy said candidly.

"Indeed. You see, when I was a young girl, I lost my parents. I came to live with an uncle of mine, and I worked very hard. When he passed away, he left me a lot of money, and now my other uncle wishes to take it away. He has already taken half of my inheritance, and if I do not marry soon, he will spend every cent on himself. Do you think you could accept me as a part of your family for a short time?"

David looked at Damon, whose face gave nothing away. "Will you come live with us, Miss Elena?"

"Where do you live, David?" she asked, suddenly curious about their living arrangements.

"Here and there."

"Oh, I see. Well… I suppose that your uncle and I could discuss the details at a later time. For now, have some breakfast," she smiled and gestured to the mouthwatering scones on the table.

Elena observed as the boy's ravenous hunger was sated. Still, he ate with decorum. He was certainly well-behaved, and very grown-up for his age. She also observed his clothes, and Damon's. She noticed now, in the light from the window which had been absent last night at the ball, that he wore the same garment, and it bore signs of frequent wear. She wondered how long the two of them had been on their own, struggling to make ends meet.

When Emily re-entered the room to clear the table, Elena turned to her. "Emily, would you mind taking young David here into the kitchen?" Then she turned to the boy. "You see, the cook has kittens, and I am sure they would like to make your acquaintance."

David glanced at Damon, who nodded his agreement, and he merrily followed Emily out of the sitting room.

"Does this change anything for you?" Damon spoke as soon as the door closed.

"No. It does not. David seems like a wonderful boy."

"Then…"

"Mr. Lockwood told me you own a property."

"I do. In Mystic Falls. It has not been well-kept, I'm afraid."

"Is it livable?"

"With a few minor adjustments, yes."

"Would you share it with me, Mr. Salvatore? For the duration of our year together, I mean?"

"I would very much like that, Miss Elena," he smiled wistfully. "As would David."

"Good. Now that that's settled… I will leave my carriage at your disposal. I will have my lawyers draw up a contract in which I transfer a sum for your living expenses, as per our agreement."

He nodded in agreement.

Elena fidgeted slightly, nervous about bringing up the next thing on her list. She did not wish to sound presumptuous, or manage his life, but…

"Um… I have a running tab with an excellent seamstress in the city. I would very much like it if you would take David there for a new wardrobe. I mean no offense, but I'm sure these years have been hard on you both, and wardrobes can always be updated. Especially if we're leaving the city soon, where such services will no longer be as easily acquired."

"Miss Elena, I…"

"It's really a part of the charade. John Gilbert will most definitely attempt to uncover my deception. We need to appear united, and that would include our attire, would it not?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Then we're agreed," Elena smiled and stood up.

Damon followed her example. "We need to make this arrangement believable, correct?" he said.

Elena frowned, puzzled as to what he was getting at.

"We should at least start calling each other by first name, don't you think?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Damon."

"Elena," he inclined his head. "And I hope you will allow me to court you properly for a few days while the papers are being drawn up."

"Um… I suppose that would be in order," Elena said, feeling a blush creep up.

"Excellent. There's a ball at the Smith's tomorrow night. It would be my pleasure to escort you there."

"I would like that very much, Mr. Salvatore," Elena smiled, then caught herself, "Damon."

* * *

><p>"So someone finally melted the Ice Queen," Tyler Lockwood whispered to his uncle Mason as Elena and Damon made their appearance in the Smith ballroom.<p>

"I introduced them only two nights ago, it is impossible," Mason frowned.

"Well, Salvatore has always had a way with the ladies," Tyler shrugged.

"Miss Gilbert is not a 'lady', she is a rarity among women."

"Well, he has not often been lucky at cards, so I suppose his luck in other departments has amplified."

"No-one could be _that_ lucky," Mason growled.

"What are you gentlemen discussing this fine evening?" a petite blonde approached them.

"Miss Forbes," Tyler inclined his head and brought her hand to his lips. "Stunning as always."

"You flatter me, Mr. Lockwood," the blonde giggled. "Pray tell me what you are both so intrigued by?"

"The Ice Queen has landed herself a suitor, it seems," Tyler answered her.

"What? Impossible!" Caroline Forbes peered through the crowd until her eyes caught sight of Elena. "Damon Salvatore? Surely this is a joke of some kind."

"Ask Mason. He introduced them," Tyler shrugged.

"Mr. Lockwood?"

"I know not more than anyone else. I am as baffled as you, Miss Forbes."

"Well, we must get to the bottom of this," Caroline huffed and strode towards the couple.

"This should be interesting," Tyler raised his eyebrows at Mason and they followed.

"My darling Damon, it has been too long," Caroline said in a sugar-sweet voice, focusing entirely on the dark-haired man in the crisp black attire.

"Miss Caroline," he inclined his head and kissed her gloved hand. "I did not see you at the Lockwood Ball."

"Mother was sick, I'm afraid," Caroline pouted.

"I hope she has recovered," Damon said sincerely.

"Oh, yes. It was just her nerves," Caroline rolled her eyes.

Elena was shocked at the display. Not only was Caroline Forbes overly attentive to Damon, she also had the audacity of disparaging her mother's ailing in polite company. Well, perhaps 'polite company' was a poor choice of words in regard to the people of Atlanta Elena had encountered since her arrival.

Damon frowned. Elizabeth Forbes was a good friend of his, she had been of great assistance with David and he had never once heard her complain about 'nerves'. On the contrary, she was quite the empowered woman, in stark contrast to her daughter. Caroline Forbes was the epitome of decadence. He had taken advantage, of course. What man would not? The sort of man Elena would eventually come to marry, most likely.

Yes, Elena had been brazen in proposing marriage, but she oozed decorum and chastity. She had made it perfectly clear that there would be no sharing of bedrooms in their brief future as husband and wife. An unconsummated marriage would be easier to dissolve when the time came.

"Oh, and Miss Gilbert, how delightful to see you again," Caroline said in a fake sweet voice.

"Miss Forbes," Elena inclined her head.

"Damon, mother has been asking about you," Caroline said and hooked her arm into Damon's, pulling him away from Elena. He was about to object when their host approached them.

Elijah Smith glanced at Caroline's and Damon's interlocked arms with disapproval and turned his attention towards Elena. "Miss Gilbert, so kind of you to join us," he smiled and kissed her hand.

Elena curtsied. "Mr. Smith. You have a lovely home."

"Why, thank you. I must admit, though," he said, ushering her aside, "I was quite puzzled to receive word that Damon Salvatore was listed as your escort for the evening."

"How come?"

"Well, I was not aware you had made his acquaintance when I saw you but three days ago."

"That is because I had not, Mr. Smith. Mr. Lockwood was kind enough to introduce us two nights ago."

"I see… but, pray tell me, Miss Gilbert, did you truly find him so agreeable?"

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Smith?"

"It is not a secret you have many suitors in the city, Miss Gilbert. Why offer your attentions to a gambling man such as Damon Salvatore, so evidently below your station?"

"Perhaps I am of a gambling nature myself, Mr. Smith," Elena said sweetly.

"I find that hard to believe, Miss Gilbert," Elijah said seriously.

"Well, consider this. As you said, I have been most graciously accepted into society here, and many gentlemen have showered me with attention. Mr. Salvatore was a welcome breath of fresh air. He did not speak sweetly to me and was not determined on gaining my approval."

"If we had known it would please you to be accosted, we might have taken a different approach in our wooing," Tyler drawled amused, approaching them.

Elijah frowned in distaste. Tyler Lockwood was a brute, and was only accepted into polite society because of his family's social standing.

"Mr. Lockwood, eavesdropping is quite a display of poor manners," Elijah reprimanded him.

"Well, then I should be in Miss Gilbert's good graces, should I not?" Tyler winked.

"Tyler, that will be enough," Mason said, a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Miss Gilbert," he turned to Elena and offered her a warm smile.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Lockwood," Elena returned his smile.

"Likewise. Although I must admit I am surprised to see Damon escorted you here this evening."

"Why? After all, you were the one who introduced us."

"How I wish I would have refused," Mason shook his head.

"Not at all, Mr. Lockwood. I believe all worked out for the best."

"Instant attraction, you might say," Damon drawled, coming up to them. He had finally been able to shake Caroline and was eager to show his affection towards Elena.

"Damon," Mason greeted him.

"Mason," he replied with equal politeness. "I wish to extend my sincere gratitude to you, old friend. If it were not for you, I would not have met this charming woman who is soon to be my wife."

"Wife?" Mason choked on his drink.

"It is hasty, I suppose, but why dawdle when you meet the woman of your dreams?" Damon shrugged "I simply could not risk her getting away," he said and took Elena's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Well, this is most spectacular," Elijah commented. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"When does this joyous union take place?" Mason asked.

"As soon as possible. We will be returning to Mystic Falls as soon as we are married."

"Mystic Falls? What on earth for?" Tyler objected.

"It is my family home, and I wish to show my bride where I grew up. She has made me a very happy man to agree to come live with me there."

"But Miss Gilbert, will you not miss Atlanta?" Mason said.

"I am actually quite looking forward to the solitude of the country. I must admit, Atlanta is far too vivacious a city to appeal to my humble taste."

"Well, I doubt you will have much peace with Damon around," Mason said dryly.

"Oh, come now, old friend. You mustn't pout," Damon mocked. "It cannot be helped that two hearts find each other."

"If you'll excuse me," Mason said politely and left with Tyler and Elijah, leaving the couple alone.

"It appears we have stirred up quite a scandal," Damon smirked at Elena.

"Their opinion is of no consequence to me," Elena said coolly. "I cannot wait to leave this city."

"And so you shall, my love. As soon as we have convinced the social elite of our mutual affection," Damon said sweetly and escorted her over to a group of elderly women who were apparently dying to make Elena's acquaintance.


	3. II

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I apologize in advance for the language – it's not completely era-appropriate. Also, David is perhaps more forward than a boy of 10 would have been in the 1800s, but I wanted his interaction with Elena to be candid and fun. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ II ~

* * *

><p>Elena looked out the window. It was almost dusk. They had set out for Mystic Falls at the break of dawn, and there was no indication that they would be reaching their destination any time soon. David, who sat beside her in the carriage, was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.<p>

They had amused themselves with different games on their journey thus far, the latest being 'black horse'. The rules of the game were simple enough. When the carriage passed another equipage with a black horse, the person who said the words first was the winner. David excelled in the game. Damon stated he was colorblind and thus, to him, all horses were grey. The twinkle in his eyes as he made that statement refuted its accuracy.

Elena had brought several of her books along, and had also acquired several new children's books, which she had begun to read to David. He looked at her with adoration in those clear blue eyes of his and Elena caught Damon observing them with an inscrutable look on his face on several occasions.

Damon had changed since they left Atlanta. The days of their courtship had passed in carefree camaraderie, and Elena had been confident that their year together would fly by with equally lighthearted companionship. But now, after all was said and done, he had become reserved.

He was still very much the gentleman, and he was not unpleasant in any way, but it was as if the light had gone out in his eyes. That boyish playfulness that she had grown so accustomed to in the past couple of days was gone.

She found comfort in the fact that David had obviously taken a liking to her. His adoration was nothing short of adorable, and she felt genuine affection towards the boy. He had lacked a mother figure for too long.

Damon had told her David lost his father, Damon's brother Damien, to consumption as late as last year. David's mother had died in childbirth.

When David's eyelids began to droop and his head came to rest against Elena's side, she shifted in her seat so that he could lay down with his head in her lap and pulled a blanket over his tiny frame.

He was still so scrawny, despite all the food Elena's cook had plied him with. It would take time, but Elena was confident that with the refreshing country air and regular healthy portions, he would soon be a strong little boy.

She stroked the child's raven hair fondly, and when she looked up from his sleeping form, she was met with pools of blue, as difficult to read as ancient texts. Damon had his poker face on and she could not determine whether he was pleased or not with the fact that his nephew was already so attached to her. Yet the boy seemed intelligent and well aware of the fact that Elena would not remain in their lives for long.

"Is it much further?" Elena asked quietly, as to not disturb the sleeping child.

"I'm afraid so. You should rest. I understand this journey has been tiresome."

"No, not at all. Yes, I am weary, but it has also been an adventure. I have not seen these parts before."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Fell's Church. It is a small village about a day's journey from Atlanta."

"I see. I have heard of the Gilberts of Fell's Church. They are prominent people."

"Not my parents. When my father married beneath him, my grandfather disowned him. As the eldest, my uncle controlled the family estate after grandfather's passing. When I came to live with my uncle after my parents' death, I was treated like his servant – as I told you upon our first meeting." She paused.

"Since arriving in Atlanta, I came to learn appearance meant everything. I was suddenly wealthy, but I did not appear as such. The shop attendants refused to help me, and it was not until I found a seamstress that agreed to make my clothes that I was accepted into society."

"And became the Belle of the Ball."

"I would much sooner be referred to as the Ice Queen."

"Yet I could see the fire inside you when you approached me. Tell me, why me of all people? You undoubtedly had many suitors to choose from."

"Men who wished to possess me, you mean. No, Mr. Salvatore, that was not what I sought."

"Well, it seems all worked out in our favor, then," he said, his voice void of emotion.

"I should hope so."

"Get some rest, Mrs. Salvatore. We have a long journey ahead of us still."

* * *

><p>It was midday when the carriage came to a halt in front of an impressive structure. They had stopped for breakfast at a tavern earlier, and after a few more hours, they had finally arrived at their destination.<p>

As Damon helped Elena dismount the carriage, she took in the beauty before her. The Salvatore mansion's antebellum architecture was tarnished and the gardens overgrown, but she could see its potential. A year of idleness had left her restless, and she could feel her fingers itching to get to work.

"It's a beautiful house, Mr. Salvatore," she said in earnest.

"It was once," he said somberly.

"It can be again."

"I do not have the funds to restore it to its former glory, Elena. It's the only thing I have left to my name, and I pray I shall be able to hold on to it for David."

Elena nodded in understanding. She would raise the issue at a later time, when they were both well rested and away from listening ears.

* * *

><p>Elena set the servants to work – airing out the rooms, preparing a meal, starting fires in the bedrooms and library. They would have to hire more help. It was a large estate and Emily, the cook and the two man servants were not enough to run this household.<p>

Damon disappeared into what Elena presumed was the study and did not re-appear until one of the servants announced dinner was prepared.

After dinner, Emily helped David to his room and Elena promised she would come up to read to him.

When they were alone in the library, Elena turned to her husband. "There is something I wish to ask you."

"By all means," he said, leaning back in his worn leather chair in front of the fireplace, a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand.

"I wondered… since this will be my home – for the next year at least – would you mind if I made some slight alterations?"

"No, not at all. I wish you to feel at home."

"Thank you. Well, I should go to David and read him his story," she excused herself. "Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

* * *

><p>After she had tucked David in and promised him they would explore the grounds together the following day, Elena went to her bedroom.<p>

It was a large, feminine room with a canopy bed and a beautiful dresser and closet. The carpet was worn, but Elena felt confident it could either be cleaned or replaced. The canopy and curtain fabrics were frayed and would need to be replaced, but the furniture was made of sturdy and fine wood, and it could easily be polished and restored to its former glory.

There was a door leading into the master bedroom – _her_ master's bedroom, to be exact. There was no lock on that door and Elena felt an inexplicable shiver go through her body knowing that her husband would be sleeping behind that door. She shook off that strange feeling and rang for Emily to help her undress for the night.

* * *

><p>"I must go back to Atlanta," Damon announced at breakfast, just as David had been excused and gone to play with the kittens the cook had brought with her to Mystic Falls.<p>

"Oh." Elena was surprised to find herself feeling disappointed. They had not said they would spend every day of their year in each other's company, and he was of course free to go wherever he chose. Still, they only just arrived…

"You have all you need here, I hope?"

"Yes. I was planning on going into town and familiarize myself with the townspeople. Would it be all right if I hired more servants?"

"More servants? What for?"

"Well, with all the remodeling and…"

"Remodeling?"

"I thought… you said I may do some alterations?" Elena said tentatively.

"I assumed you meant new drapes, a few throw pillows. I do not wish you to spend your money on this house."

"But would you object? I promise, I will not make any drastic changes..."

"It is not necessary."

"But I want to. Please, Damon. I have not had a home to call my own for so long, and I…"

"There is no stopping you once your mind is set, is there?" he said, his voice laced with amusement.

"Not really, no," Elena blushed.

"Well, go ahead. I trust your judgment. Just… do not take on more than you can bear."

"I promise, I will not."

"Good. Well, I should be off," he said and rose from the table.

"Any indication of when you might return?" Elena said quickly, rising from the table in equal haste. Was she sounding like a possessive wife already?

"When my luck changes," he said casually.

Elena's heart sunk in her chest. He was returning to the card tables. Of course, now that he had the means to gamble again… No, it was not her place to question what he did with his allotted share. The money she gave him was his to spend as he chose, and she knew he had set up a trust for David, so the boy's future was secure. But she could not help but feel a twinge of hurt that he would prefer the company of gamblers over hers and David's. Especially David's.

"I shall try to return quickly," he said as he noticed her distress.

"I did not mean… I am merely concerned…"

"… for David," he completed her sentence. "I assure you, he will give you no trouble. He has spent much time with governesses. I will be sure to speak with him before I leave."

Elena nodded.

"Besides, the good people of Atlanta will worry about you if I stay too long," he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Do give my regards to…" Elena trailed off, realizing she really had no-one to send her regards to. Mason Lockwood and Elijah Smith had been kind and respectful – for the most part – but she was a married woman now. It would hardly be appropriate to send her regards to her former suitors via her husband. "… to your friends," she finished gracefully.

* * *

><p>David was in low spirits for only a short while after Damon left – on horseback, not in a carriage – then he was distracted by a nest of birds and a burrow where he insisted there might be bunnies.<p>

"Uncle Damon told me that he and father would chase the rabbits around the estate because they would eat all the cabbage, and their cousin Stefan wanted to shoot them, so they had to make sure the bunnies stayed away when he came to visit."

"I see."

"I don't like cabbage. It's ok if the bunnies want to eat it."

"But vegetables are good for you, David."

"I know, father always said so," he sighed. "It does not make them taste any better, though."

Elena laughed. "Well, Bonnie is an excellent cook and I bet she can make even vegetables taste yummy."

"Impossible," he gawked.

"No, not at all," Elena laughed.

"Miss Elena?"

"Yes, David?"

"Did you like vegetables when you where young?"

"When I was young? David, how old do you believe me to be?" Elena chuckled.

"Uncle Damon is more than 30 years old."

"Wow," Elena joked, "his hair must be graying soon."

"I am sure it will."

"Well, David, I am not many years past 20."

"20? That is double my age, miss Elena."

"And does that make me old?"

"Yes," he nodded seriously.

"Indeed… well, then, will you help an old lady around the grounds?" she smiled.

David gladly offered his arm, undoubtedly emulating the men he had seen walking in the streets of Atlanta.

* * *

><p>They had just sat down for afternoon tea when one of the servants announced a visitor. Puzzled, Elena excused herself and went to see who it was. On the doorstep stood a tall, sandy-haired man who looked about Damon's age, perhaps slightly older. His eyes were kind and his appearance clean and respectable. He did not appear to be from a large city, though.<p>

"I apologize for the intrusion, Mrs. Salvatore, but I heard Salvatore Manor was once again inhabited, and I wished to make your acquaintance. My name is Alaric Saltzman. I am the mayor of Mystic Falls. I first came here as a tutor, but I was elected mayor a few months ago. It is a small town," he shrugged.

"Well, do come on, Mr. Saltzman," Elena gestured towards the sitting room. "We were just about to sit down to tea. Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you," he inclined his head.

"And who might this young man be?" he said as he entered the room to find David on the sofa.

"This is David," Elena said, "My husband's nephew."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, David," Alaric smiled and extended his hand. "I have heard many great things about your family."

David glanced at Elena, who nodded almost imperceptibly, and he rose to shake the outstretched hand.

"Please," Elena gestured for Alaric to have a seat in one of the chairs and rang for Emily to bring another cup of tea.

"So… a tutor you say…" Elena said pensively.

"Yes. I must admit, I much preferred teaching to my role as mayor. But at least my new position offers me the opportunity to greet all new arrivals and ask if I could be of assistance."

"Well, this is actually rather perfect," Elena mused. "You see, I was planning on hiring more servants and perhaps even a gardener, for restoring this estate to its former glory. Do you know of any who might be seeking employment?"

"Well, this is certainly good news," Alaric smiled. "Our town will surely blossom in your merciful light."

"Please, Mr. Saltzman, I deserve no such praise, I assure you. I was taught the importance of community from an early age, and I would be honored to contribute to economic growth."

"How many servants do you expect you need to employ?"

"Well, I will need women who are able to sew – drapes, upholstery and alike – painters and cleaners. Some of the rooms are in poor condition and will have to be re-done completely, but some may be simply in need of cleaning. I plan to start with only a few rooms, so perhaps… five to ten employees?"

"I will send a few women that come highly recommended, and you can discuss details."

"Excellent."

"Did you also say you needed a gardener?"

"Yes. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Mr. Flowers. He is elderly and cannot see very well, but he is passionate about gardening. You could not ask for a better consultant."

"Well, then I shall not," Elena smiled. "Please, bring him over at your convenience."

The rest of the afternoon tea was spent discussing the weather, the predicted crops and the townspeople. When David was excused to go play with the kittens, Elena felt she had gotten a grip on the town and its inhabitants. She had one last question, though.

"Of course I will need to discuss this with my husband, but is there any chance to employ a tutor for David? Would you consider taking up teaching again or do you have any recommendations?"

"I am afraid my current profession takes up far too much of my time, but my wife's nephew is studying to be a school teacher. He is reliable and earnest, and perhaps he would be a nice match for David – at least until you can find another suitable tutor."

"By all means, bring him around."

"You have been most kind, Mrs. Salvatore. I believe I speak for the entire town when I say we are most happy to have you here."

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzman," Elena smiled. "I am happy to be here."

It was true, Elena realized as Alaric Saltzman took his leave. She _was_ happy to be here. She had instantly fallen in love with the estate and its potential. This was her home, even if only for a short while, and she intended to treat it as such.


	4. III

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ III ~

* * *

><p>Damon did not return shortly. Instead, days turned to weeks and Elena decided to take it upon herself to see to it that David was properly instructed and hired Jeremy, Mayor Saltzman's wife's nephew. The two boys – Jeremy was a few years younger than Elena – got along nicely and David seemed to be making progress. Every night, David and Elena took turns reading a story, and she could hear his reading skills improving.<p>

When Mr. Saltzman brought old Mr. Flowers to the estate, Elena worried that the vast garden might be too much for him, but when she saw the tears in his eyes as his knotty fingers gently relieved a deep red rose of constraining weeds and whispered, "There, you are free to blossom again," her own eyes brimmed with tears and she hired him on the spot. She appointed him head gardener and gave him permission to hire assistants to fulfill his vision.

* * *

><p>One day, they were out walking in the gardens, inspecting the property together. Inside, the new servants were cleaning the entire house in preparation for decisions to be made regarding what could be kept and restored and what would have to be replaced.<p>

"My father was a gardener here many years ago, Mrs. Salvatore. I would very much like to restore it to its former glory."

"I would be most grateful to you," Elena smiled warmly.

Filled with enthusiasm, the old man took her through the garden, describing the origin of each flower and the medicinal use of the plants and herbs.

"Mr. Flowers…" Elena began.

"Yes, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"If you were here when you were young, do you remember the Salvatores? Did you know them?"

"Ah, yes. Davide and Alessandra Salvatore made for a stunning couple. Both had hair as black as the raven's feathers and eyes as blue as the pools of water in the caverns around the falls. They were exotic creatures. They had two young sons. It was odd, though…"

"What was?"

"Oh, I apologize, Mrs. Salvatore. It is not my place…"

"No, please continue. I am of a curious nature," she smiled.

"Well, for the longest time, there were speculations that Mrs. Salvatore could not bear children. But then came the joyous news of a son. Only he did not look like his parents. He had light brown hair and green eyes and they made for quite the peculiar family. Then a second son was born, looking every bit like his parents."

"Was this… Damon's father?"

"Yes. The green-eyed son was named Giuseppe, and the blue-eyed Dante."

"Was there…" Elena was interrupted by David, coming running through the garden with an excited look on his face. The country air was indeed doing wonders for his complexion. He already had rosy cheeks and there was a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Ah, the young master Salvatore," Mr. Flowers smiled. "He does look every bit like his grandfather. Oh, how the years have gone by…"

"Miss Elena, please come see. I have found bunnies," he exclaimed, unable to restrain his excitement.

"Have you now?" Elena smiled and ruffled his hair. "How fortunate. We will be there shortly, David."

"Oh, but… I apologize for the intrusion," he said politely, realizing he had interrupted the grown-ups.

"I would be delighted to see the bunnies," Mr. Flowers said. "But we must tread lightly as to not scare them off. Perhaps we can even convince them to leave the plants and only eat the weeds," he winked and let David lead the way.

Elena was about to follow when she heard a sound behind her.

"Ma'am," Emily approached her with her usual soft, calm presence. Unlike most servants, who sometimes appeared nervous and skittish approaching their mistress, Emily always carried herself with grace. Something Elena admired greatly about her.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Mr. Gilbert has arrived, ma'am," she said in a tone that said she was equally pleased with this development as her mistress.

Elena, however, was less cool upon receiving the news, and her mouth fell open ever so slightly before she caught herself and brought her hand up to cover it.

"My uncle John?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good heavens," she breathed. "What could he possibly want?" she said to herself, trepidation spreading in her limbs. Then her eyes turned cold and her features hardened. "Did you show him in?"

"No, ma'am. He is waiting on the porch."

Elena's façade almost cracked with amusement. Emily detested John as much as Elena did, and leaving him on the doorstep instead of showing him in was a clear statement of this.

"Well, I suppose I must greet him then," she sighed and headed indoors.

"Would you like me to prepare some tea, ma'am?"

"Yes, please. Make it strong, will you?"

"Certainly, ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Uncle," Elena greeted the beady-eyed, narrow-minded blond man that had made her existence difficult. He very much reminded her of a rodent.<p>

"Niece," he greeted her with equal enthusiasm, running his eyes shamelessly along her body. "You look well."

"Married life appeals to me," Elena shrugged.

"How unfortunate that you cannot say the same for your husband," he said and moved past her, entering the house.

"I do not recall inviting you into our home," Elena said coldly, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"Oh, but I am family, Elena. You cannot deny me of your company."

"You do not desire my company, Uncle. You desire my inheritance."

"Pftt," he scoffed. "_Your_ inheritance? You know as well as I do that the Gilbert fortune is rightfully mine."

"You have not been denied your share. And I worked hard for everything I have. You never showed any interest in the Gilberts until Uncle George passed."

"Worked hard, did you?" he raised his eyebrows, circling her like a vulture approaches a fresh carcass. "I wonder what…" he looked her up and down, "… _tasks_ you performed for our late George."

"I do not appreciate your shameful insinuations, Uncle," Elena said coldly. "Why have you come here? To see for yourself that I have fulfilled the conditions of Uncle George's will? If so, I trust that you have seen enough and may be on your way."

"Not at all, niece. I came out of concern for _you_," he said with a smile and tone that said he was gloating inside, much like a cat that had caught a mouse and is dying to show it off to his master.

Elena said nothing.

"Are you not curious as to what I have seen?"

"No. I am not."

"Well, I shall tell you nonetheless," he smirked. "I worry that your husband has left you so soon after your wedding, all alone in a big empty house, whilst he returns to his former ways."

"I quite enjoy spending time with my husband's nephew and tending to our home. I have great plans for the estate. Damon had business to attend to in Atlanta, and I chose to remain here."

"Business to attend to?" John scoffed. "I suppose, if you call gambling and flirting _business_…"

Elena felt a knot form in her stomach but did not let her discomfort show. Instead, she put up the façade that had made her known as the Ice Queen in Atlanta.

"Miss Katherine Pierce seems to enjoy your husband's company greatly."

"Damon has many good friends in Atlanta. I am glad he is enjoying himself," she said coolly.

"Are you truly this blind?" John spat out, furious his goading was proving unsuccessful. "Damon Salvatore is a scoundrel. He only married you for your money and he is making a mockery of you!"

"I do not feel mocked," Elena said calmly. "And as for the Gilbert fortune… I'm sure he and I will put it to much better use than you did."

"This marriage will not last the year, mark my words," he said warningly.

"Well, I shall be delighted to prove you wrong."

"Glad to hear it. Because I am moving in."

"What?" Elena's composure crumbled.

"In absence of your current guardian, I, as your only living relative, have no choice but to see to it that you are properly looked after," he said smoothly.

"That is preposterous!"

"Come now, we are family."

"Only by blood."

"And that is what matters, is it not? My luggage will arrive shortly. I may choose any bedroom I like, I presume?"

"There is an available room in the servants' quarters," Elena said coldly. "I trust it will prove to your liking."

"The servants' quarters? Will you have me believe there is not another bedroom available in this house?"

"Of course there is. But the rooms are all undergoing remodeling."

"Remodeling? With my money?"

"With _my_ money," she corrected him. "And as for your living quarters – I believe you will find them far more comfortable than the space I was assigned in my uncle's home." With that, she left him in the care of one of the man servants.

* * *

><p>Elena retreated to her bedroom to compose herself before rejoining Mr. Flowers and David in the gardens. Emily brought her her special tea as promised and Elena took deep breaths to calm herself. How dare he? This so-called uncle of hers was only out to destroy her and she feared what he might do to achieve his goal.<p>

She remembered how he had come to the memorial service when uncle George's sons were confirmed deceased – young boys, not much older than her – and she had overheard him lamenting to an acquaintance that the Gilbert name might not be carried on, but that at least he would see to it that the fortune was well looked after once George passed and that he would make sure the Gilberts left a mark behind in this world. He had caught her glaring at him, and since then they had been bitter enemies.

Oh, how it must vex him that the young girl he attempted to seduce in a drunken haze during one of his visits was now in control of his family's fortune.

Elena did not view John Gilbert as family, and she was determined to keep him as far away from her loved ones as possible. Wait… loved ones? Yes, she supposed she had come to love the little boy with the raven hair and eyes as blue as the lake she swum in as a child. She considered him family, as much as she considered Emily and Bonnie as family. The handmaiden and cook had been with her only a short while as well, but the bond she felt with them was strong. How her uncles would laugh if they knew she considered servants her family – or perhaps say it was only natural for her to seek friends among her peers.

Elena looked out her window which overlooked the garden and the gazebo that would need a fresh coat of paint and reupholstered seats. There was so much work to be done, but she was glad to keep busy. Then at least she would not have to dwell on the fact that Damon was spending time with Katherine.

Elena could not deny an iron fist had clutched her heart upon hearing the news. Did he not think being seen with other women could harm her reputation? Did he not care? Was it too much to ask for discretion?

* * *

><p>"Miss Elena, where did you go?" David looked up when she approached. "Mr. Flowers told me a story about the rabbits here when he was younger. Do you wish to hear it?"<p>

"Not now, my darling," she said and ruffled his hair. She had recently begun calling him that, and his face lit up each time. "We have a guest. I would like it very much if you would get cleaned up…" she took in his unkempt appearance – he had clearly been crawling around in the flowerbeds, "… and perhaps find a new set of clothes, hm?"

"All right. Who is our guest?"

"My uncle, John Gilbert."

"The mean one?" his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Um… yes. But let us not refer to him as such while other people are around."

"I'm sorry, miss Elena."

"Do not fret, my darling. But please go ask Emily to help you."

"Yes, miss Elena," he said and scurried off.

Elena walked a little further to find Mr. Flowers pruning a rose bush.

"I'm afraid an unexpected visitor claimed my attention," she apologized. "But now I have returned to hear your suggestions for the north garden."

"My grandsons have already begun trimming the hedges for the maze. May I suggest we put in garden benches for resting one's feet?"

"That sounds lovely," Elena praised. "As is the garden surrounding the gazebo. I see you and your grandsons have been busy."

"My granddaughter's husband is a painter and carpenter. Would you like something to be done about the gazebo?"

"Oh, yes. Please ask him to come over."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were spent instructing the painters and seamstresses, the carpenters and gardeners. The stables were reinforced and cleaned, stable boys hired and new horses acquired – a mare for Elena and a pony for David. The gardens were cleared of weeds, the maze perfected, benches and statues set up and the gazebo looked shiny and new.<p>

Inside, four rooms had been completed – hers, David's and Damon's bedrooms and the sitting room. The dining room and kitchen were almost completed and she was eager to get started on the library, the study and the many guest rooms.

Inspired by the blossoming garden outside her window, she had decided to decorate each guestroom in vibrant colors and fabrics.

David had gotten to choose his color scheme – a deep blue like the aconitum in their garden.

Elena had chosen pale lavender for her own room, but she had not dared to be so bold with Damon's bedroom. Instead she had left it much as it was; the four-poster bed in a masculine deep mahogany and crisp, white bed linens. Heavy velvet drapes inspired by chocolate mini calla lilies covered the floor-to-ceiling windows.

The dining room was inspired by calla lilies – airy and fresh with whites and greens, a large white linen-clad dining table placed in the center underneath a crystal chandelier she found in the attic and had repaired and polished.

The kitchen was rustic country styled – large copper pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and earthenware vessels. Bonnie was thrilled with the facilities.

John Gilbert had huffed and puffed and taken to long excursions to neighboring towns where he undoubtedly found the taverns and barmaids to his liking. Elena kept so busy she was able to avoid him for the most part and she often took her supper alone with David.

Late one evening, Emily approached her. "Ma'am? A man servant just arrived with news of Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon?" Elena gasped, suddenly filled with trepidation. What if he had been assaulted in the city? Horrible images flashed before her; Damon lying in a pool of blood, the light

"He is returning to Mystic Falls, ma'am."

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "Good heavens, Emily, you frightened me. Is this not good news? Why do you look so depressed?" Elena frowned.

"He is not coming alone, ma'am…"


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ IV ~

* * *

><p>"Not alone?" Elena frowned.<p>

"No, ma'am. The man said Mr. Salvatore is bringing a large party from Atlanta with him."

"To do what, exactly?"

"Hunting, dining, riding, playing cards…"

"Entertaining… well, this is his home. We shall make sure he and his guests feel welcome in it. Thank you, Emily. Will you please see to it that the rooms that have not yet been completed are cleaned properly?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Emily."

Elena sat down on her window seat, looking out over the moonlit garden and shivered in the draft from the window. After all this time, he was returning – with guests.

Well, if he wanted her to play hostess, she would. She would play the role of perfect wife and perhaps her Uncle John would see that she loved her husband dearly and would leave her alone. Then Damon could go back to Atlanta and they could live out this year on separate… Elena didn't realize she was crying until a tear drop fell on the window sill and splattered.

* * *

><p>"There are carriages approaching, miss Elena!" David called out to her from his seat at the window. Ever since he heard the news of his uncle's return, he had been scanning the horizon for signs of movement. "And Uncle Damon is on his horse!"<p>

Elena forced herself to stay away from the window. She would not be caught staring. Instead, she made her way towards the front door to greet her guests when they arrived. _She_ was the mistress of this house, and these were _her_ guests as much as Damon's.

_He_ was the first to arrive.

"My dear Elena, how good it is to see you again," he smiled and pecked her cheek.

"I trust you had a nice time in Atlanta, Mr. Salvatore?" she said coolly.

"I did, thank you," he said, slightly taken aback by her frosty greeting.

"And you have brought guests?"

"I hope that is all right?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, of course. This is your home."

"Yours too…"

"I am merely a guest myself," Elena shrugged.

"No, you're…"

"Mr. Salvatore!" a voice boomed.

Damon looked over Elena's shoulder to find a bony man with rodent-like features observing them. "Elena?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"This is my uncle John," she gestured toward the man in the hallway. "Surely your paths have crossed in the past?"

"Not to my recollection," Damon said stiffly.

"We have mutual connections, Mr. Salvatore," John said. "I recently made the acquaintance of your cousin, Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

"Is that so?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Well, then you will be pleased to know you will be seeing him again shortly. He is among the guests I have invited."

"Splendid."

"Elena, my dear, could I discuss something with you in private?" Damon said, grasping her hands and ignoring John.

"We have guests, Damon," she said between clenched teeth.

"It will only take a minute, dear."

"Very well," Elena conceded and they entered the sitting room. Elena took a seat on the settee and waited for Damon to start.

"I must apologize. I did not intend to stay away for so long," Damon said sincerely.

"You owe me nothing, Damon. I would ask, though, that you be more discrete when you are in public."

"What do you mean?"

"John was more than happy to share with me his observations of your behavior in Atlanta."

"I see…" Damon started pacing, his hands behind his back. "You should know there is a reason for my actions…"

"I am sure there is. But like I said, you owe me nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a household to tend to," she said and rose from her seat.

"Elena…"

"Yes?" she turned, her hand still on the door knob.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

><p>The guests Damon had invited were loud and rambunctious. Elena let the ladies – Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes and Andrea Starr – have the guest rooms in the best condition, and had the gentlemen – Stefan Salvatore, Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood – stay in the other rooms.<p>

Entertaining the Atlanta guests was tiresome indeed. Elena found herself doing damage control for the most part of her days. They rode the horses too hard, they drank and ate at all hours of the day, and of course, there was the incessant card playing and smoking.

Elena was horrified to find David growing increasingly withdrawn by each day their guests were there. She tried to spend as much time as possible with him, but Damon required her presence at dinners. She could not let John think she was not fully devoted to her husband, so she endured. She hid behind her façade where the insinuations could not reach her and she fulfilled all of her hostess duties.

* * *

><p>One night, she went upstairs to read David his story and found him sniffling softly.<p>

"David?" she frowned and stepped inside. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," the boy said and turned away, furiously swiping at his face to rid himself of the tears that refused to cease falling.

"Please tell me what has gotten you so upset, my darling," she pleaded and sat down on the bed.

"You are going to leave us, are you not?" he sobbed.

"David, I…"

"He said you would. He said you do not care for me, that I am but a stupid child."

"Who said such things to you?" Elena demanded, fury surging inside.

"John Gilbert. He said you could never love someone like me."

"That wretched man," Elena growled, clenching her fists before softening, taking the sobbing boy in her arms, stroking his hair soothingly. "You should not listen to a word that man says, my darling. He is a cruel and bitter man. He cannot have children of his own, and so he has decided he does not like them. I care very much for you, David."

"I don't like Uncle Damon's guests," he admitted after his tears had dried.

"Me neither," Elena confessed.

"Then why do you spend so much time with them?"

"Because it makes your uncle Damon happy. And we want him to be happy, no?"

"Yes."

"Besides, we want to leave a good impression on our guests, so that when they return to Atlanta, they will have only nice things to say about us."

"When are they going to leave?"

"I do not know, David."

"Will Uncle Damon go with them?"

"I don't know that either."

David sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Hey," Elena said softly, raising his chin with her index finger. "I will not be leaving with them."

"You will stay with me?"

"There is no place I would rather be."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Damon asked as Elena closed the door to David's room.<p>

She jumped in fright at the sound of his voice out of the darkness. "Damon, you scared me," she breathed.

"What is wrong?" he repeated.

"I am not having this conversation with you in the hallway," she hissed.

"Well, then let us go to your room," he suggested.

"The study will suffice," Elena said decisively.

"Very well…"

"Now, will you tell me why David was crying?" Damon asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Are you certain you care?"

"How dare you?"

"No, Mr. Salvatore. How dare _you_? The boy lost his father less than a year ago and you hand him over to a perfect stranger the first chance you get!"

"I lost my brother! You think I don't see him in David? It hurts, Elena. And I'm doing this for _him_. He deserves better."

"He _deserves_ to know his uncle loves him!"

"I do."

"Well, you are doing a splendid job at proving it," Elena said sourly.

"Was this why he was crying?"

"No. John told him I was going to leave because I could never love a boy like him."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I care for him very much."

"You didn't promise him you would stay, did you?"

"No. I _do_ intend to stay the year, in accordance with our agreement."

"He has grown attached to you."

"And I to him."

"Elena, I…"

"Oh, is this where you have been hiding?" Caroline cooed, opening the door to the study. "Come, Damon, another game is starting and Katherine will surely be standing by your dear cousin's side should you not appear soon," she pouted. "Oh," she frowned upon seeing Elena. "Miss Gilbert…. I mean, Mrs. Salvatore. You could join us as well, I suppose."

"My wife is very tired…" Damon began.

"I would be delighted to join you for a little while," Elena said sweetly, earning surprised looks from both Damon and Caroline as she swept past them and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>There was indeed a game about to start, and the men sat waiting to be dealt their cards. The ladies were, for now, reclining on the settee and sipping their wine. It was fortunate that Elena had ordered a second shipment of wine and spirits as the guests were avid drinkers. The gentlemen around the table rose upon her arrival. Katherine and Andrea fell silent, observing the young Mrs. Salvatore.<p>

"Miss Elena," Mason approached her with a pleasant smile. "How good of you to join us this evening," he said smoothly and kissed her hand.

"I apologize I have been so absent as of late, Mr. Lockwood. I am afraid I have been rather busy."

"And we appreciate all your efforts," he said sincerely. "Will you participate in our little game?"

"I do not know how to play, Mr. Lockwood."

"Oh, but it is fairly simple. I can teach you, Miss Elena," he said, offering her the seat next to him at the table.

"It's 'Mrs. Salvatore', Mason," Damon said coldly.

Elena looked over to see a stern look on his face and Caroline on his arm.

"Oh, come now, old friend," Mason said, "are we not all friends here? I do not see the need for such formalities – especially in our group."

"Drop the 'miss', then," Damon said in a low, harsh voice.

"May I?" Mason turned to Elena.

"Pardon?"

"May I call you 'Elena', Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Yes, Mason. You may," Elena smiled.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let us play cards!" Stefan announced.

* * *

><p>Elena paid attention to the game and its players with growing interest. She began to realize a few things about them. Little tics – or mannerisms – gave away what cards they held. The only players who were truly inscrutable were Damon and Stefan.<p>

She could see the piles increase and decrease in equal measure. She could also see how the attention from the ladies varied with respect to which gentlemen who currently had accumulated the greatest winnings. She, however, stayed with Mason, glancing up now and then to catch Damon observing them. Like a skilled poker player, he gave nothing away in his expression.

As time progressed, Elena felt her eyelids grow heavy and she realized it was time to retreat to her bedchambers. She was just about to excuse herself when the current round came to an end and Stefan announced he had had enough for one night.

The group decided to disband and Elena rose from her seat to find Mason's arm being offered to her. With a glance at Damon, who had gained the largest pile and thus Katherine's favor, Elena accepted and let Mason guide her upstairs.

"You are an excellent student, Elena," he commended her.

"Thank you, Mason. I must admit, I had not understood the appeal of card games, but it is fascinating."

"I hope you will join us again."

"Perhaps. But I fear my duties as hostess must take priority."

"And a gracious hostess you are, Elena," he said and kissed her hand as he delivered her to her door. "I wish you a good night."

"Same to you," she inclined her head and entered her bedroom.

Elena loathed to ring for Emily at this late hour to help her undress, so she began to untie her corset strings herself.

"Here, let me…" a velvety voice drawled and sent shivers down her spine. When his fingers brushed against hers as he reached for the strings, it sent an electric shock through her entire body.

"I can manage on my own, thank you," she said coolly and moved out of his reach. "What are you doing here, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You can call Mason by his first name but not your own husband?" he growled.

"I apologize. I'll rephrase. What are you doing here, _Damon_?"

"What game were you playing downstairs?"

"Cards," Elena said casually.

"Don't play coy with me, Elena. You know perfectly well what I am referring to," he growled.

"I'm afraid I do not."

"You were flirting with Mason!"

"I was not! I was being polite. And even if I was, how does that differ from _your_ actions? Have you not been flirting with Katherine Pierce all this time?"

"Are you jealous, then?"

"I do not appreciate being made a mockery out of. Did you ever stop to think what being seen with your… _mistress_… would do to my reputation?"

"She is not my mistress!"

"It does not matter how you label your relationship. There was nothing in our agreement that said you could not take a mistress – as could I, for the record. All I ask is that you be discrete."

"You wish to take a mistress, Elena?" Damon couldn't help teasing her, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Well, whatever you call the male equivalent," she huffed.

"Like Mason?" his teasing smirk turned into a frown and his silky smooth voice hard as stone.

"Yes, why not Mason?"

"He is infatuated with you."

"Mason Lockwood is an honorable man."

"Unlike me, you mean."

"I do not know you. I really couldn't say."

"Stay away from Mason," he said in a low voice and returned to his bedroom as quietly as he had entered hers.

Elena sat down on the edge of her bed, collecting herself. So it had bothered him, seeing her with Mason. Why should it when he was so clearly enjoying Katherine's company? Maybe it was detrimental to his male pride. He was expected to court other women, but no wife of his could so much as speak to another man. Oh, how she loathed the hypocrisy of it all. She could not wait to be free of him – free of all men. But then she would also be free of David, and that thought was far less appealing.

* * *

><p>Elena entered the kitchen to find her cook slumped in a chair, her feet resting on a crate and her hands on her stomach.<p>

"Bonnie?"

The curly brunette leaped out of her chair, embarrassed to have been caught in such a fatigued state.

"Ma'am?"

"Are you not well?"

"I apologize, ma'am, I…"

"No, do not apologize. I simply ask out of concern."

"It's these guests, ma'am. They are slaying me with their demands. I have not cooked for this many people for such an extended period of time in ages."

"You are not so old as to refer to your years as 'ages'," Elena laughed. "But I understand your plight. I must confess, I find them tiring myself."

"Have you any knowledge of when they might be on their way, ma'am?"

"I fear I do not. But I had a thought, which was why I came to find you."

"I am all ears, ma'am, even if my feet fail me on occasion."

"Glad to hear it," Elena smiled. "I was thinking we might throw a grand party and invite the townspeople – a form of welcome and farewell party all in one. What say you to that?"

"Would I need to cook, ma'am?"

Elena laughed. "I would prefer it, yes. But if I hire some extra help, will you tell them all what to do?"

"You are appointing me head chef, ma'am?"

"Indeed I am. Is it agreeable to you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Then it's settled. I shall have invitations sent out at once and if all goes well, we shall be rid of our guests within a fortnight."


	6. V

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I'm completely messing up this story… the characters just won't cooperate with the original plot, and so things that are supposed to happen doesn't, and the opposite. Thank you for all your kind reviews : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ V ~

* * *

><p>"Niece," John greeted Elena as she left the kitchen after having discussed the menu with Bonnie. Not only did she have to plan the everyday dinners, now there would have to be an even more elaborate menu for the party – one that would appeal to both the townspeople and the guests from Atlanta.<p>

"I do not wish to speak with you, Uncle," Elena snarled and swept past him.

"Not so fast, little girl," he hissed and grabbed her arm.

"Unhand me!" she spat out. "You are a coward and a bully and you are not welcome in this house."

"Is that any way to speak to family?"

"You heard my wife," a strong, cold voice boomed from behind them. "I will have one of the servants pack your bags and arrange for your departure at once."

"Hm…" John smirked at Elena. "Enjoy married life while it lasts." With that, he left them.

"Are you all right?" Damon asked Elena, concern in his voice.

"I am well," she said, brushing off her sleeve and avoiding eye contact. "Thank you."

"I apologize I did not act sooner."

"I appreciate your support."

"I am your husband, after all."

"If you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make," Elena said and left him without a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, miss Elena?" David asked excitedly as they set off in the carriage.<p>

"We are going to call on the Mayor and his wife and invite them to the party we will be hosting."

"The party for the Atlanta guests?"

"Yes."

"Why do they get a party? Do they not have a party every day?"

"This will be a _big_ party," Elena explained. "Then, after this party, perhaps they will miss all of their other parties and return to Atlanta."

"Do you really think so?" his face lit up with hope.

"I really hope so," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Mrs. Salvatore, how nice to see you again," Alaric Saltzman beamed as he approached their carriage and helped Elena out. "And young David, how are you?"

"We are both well, thank you, Mr. Saltzman. I was wondering if I could lend your ear for a short while?"

"Well, if you do not mind sharing it with Mrs. Saltzman, I have no objections," he joked.

"Ric, tush!" a strawberry blonde emerged from the house and scolded him. "Why do you insist on speaking such nonsense? And in front of polite company, to make matters worse," she huffed, then turned to Elena and curtsied. "Forgive me, Mrs. Salvatore. I did not mean to intrude."

"Not at all, Mrs. Saltzman. I am delighted to finally meet you. Your nephew speaks so highly of you," Elena smiled warmly.

"I am pleased to hear it."

"Perhaps you both could be of assistance to me," Elena looked between the two. "You see, I am planning to host a party for our visiting guests and I wish to invite the townspeople. Could you assist me in this matter?"

"Of course," Alaric agreed.

"Splendid. Now, I also wish to know if there are any townspeople in need of assistance. I was thinking I would take David to visit Mrs. Daniels. I hear she is in need of encouragement?"

"Yes, the death of Mr. Daniels affected her greatly, I'm afraid."

"Well, we shall do our best to lift her spirits," Elena said and squeezed David's hand.

After getting a thorough account from Alaric on which townspeople were ill or in mourning or otherwise struggling, Elena took David with her to visit them.

The boy watched in awe as Elena did the dishes, cooked and cleaned for the bedridden, held an old woman's hand while she cried, and arranged for work to be done on houses and farm animals to be acquired for the poor.

"I did not have many things growing up," she said to David as they were returning to the estate, "but my mother and father always gave of what they had. Doing things for others is truly a blessing in disguise. It makes us less selfish, and feeds our happiness."

"Will you have supper with me tonight, Miss Elena?"

"Yes, my darling. Of course I will."

"Really?" his face lit up like a candle. "You do not have to eat with the guests?"

"I believe they can spare me for one night," she ruffled his hair. "I much prefer your company."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?"<p>

Elena jumped at the sound of the harsh voice in the darkness of her room. She searched for a light, but before she could find it, the room lit up. Rising from his seat in one of the plush chairs, Damon sat down the kerosene light on a table and approached her with feline grace.

"I had dinner with David," she replied casually.

"And left our guests without a hostess. Have you any idea how that makes me look?"

"I doubt I was even missed. I'm sure Katherine or Caroline could assume my duties."

"_You_ are the lady of this house, not they," he hissed.

"What is this, Damon?" she replied angrily.

"What?"

"This… managing me! I am not your property!"

"We have a contract that states otherwise," he said, something shifting in his eyes.

"I… we agreed that that part of the contract would never be fulfilled," Elena said, backing away from his lust-filled gaze until the hardness of the wall ended her retreat.

"And what if I want to renegotiate?" he said in a husky drawl, closing in on her.

Elena could smell the alcohol on his breath, and so she ducked and slipped past him, tugging on the string to call for Emily.

"Good night, Mr. Salvatore," she said, retreating behind her cool exterior.

Emily soon appeared and he had no choice but to leave. Emily said nothing, simply helped Elena undress for the night. When Elena was sure Damon had returned to his guests, she thanked Emily and told her she may go to bed.

After Emily left, Elena lay in her bed, wide awake, her pulse racing. She could not get the look in his eyes out of her head. She thought of barricading the door, but the furniture was heavy and… would it be so terrible if he came to her? Yes. Yes, it would, she told herself. He did not truly want her as his wife; he did not wish to share his time with her, so why would she share her body with him?

* * *

><p>When Elena went downstairs for breakfast, she found no-one at the table. Usually the guests slept until noon, so this was not a surprise. Elena let out a sigh of relief and sat down as Emily brought her her morning tea.<p>

Elena heard footsteps descending the staircase and she lifted her head to see the early riser.

"Mr. Lockwood… I mean, Mason," she greeted him. "I must say I am surprised at seeing you up this early."

"I fear I have received some troublesome news from Atlanta and I must take my leave of you at once," he said regretfully as he approached her.

Elena rose from her seat to face him. "Oh dear, is it very bad?"

"It is of a delicate matter. I fear I am not at liberty to disclose it," he said apologetically.

"Oh, I see. I did not mean to pry. You will be missed, Mason."

"I hope I shall see you again very soon, Elena," he said and kissed her hand.

After Mason had left and Emily came to clear the table, Elena looked up at her handmaiden. "Emily…" she began tentatively.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you know… did you by any chance…"

"Yes, ma'am. I delivered the telegram to Mr. Lockwood myself."

It was uncanny how Emily always seemed to know the answer to questions Elena was too polite to voice. Elena despised gossip. It was a sign of poor manners and did no good to anyone. But she was also of a very curious nature.

"A Miss Julianne required Mr. Lockwood's presence immediately, it said," Emily elaborated.

"A family member in Atlanta?"

"No, ma'am. Deeper south, and a different family name."

"Did it say why?" Elena could not refrain from asking.

"It seems, ma'am," Emily said in an even lower voice than before, "…Miss Julianne is with child."

Elena felt the color drain from her face. Was Mason the father? No, it could not be true. Mason was an honorable man, a man who… showered his friend's wife with attention… No, she would not assume the worst. All would sort itself out with time. Besides, what business was it of hers if Mason kept a mistress? Who bore him a child… Did Damon have children neither of them knew of? Elena suddenly felt queasy. Why did her thoughts stray to Damon at this time?

"Are you not well, ma'am? Should I draw you a bath?" Emily offered.

Yes, a bath would calm her nerves. "Yes, please."

* * *

><p>"We need a fourth for our game," Stefan proclaimed, looking around to only find Tyler and Damon in the room. "Where is Mason?"<p>

"He was called away on urgent business," Tyler answered.

"Well, we cannot play without a fourth," Stefan grumbled. "Where is John Gilbert?"

"He is not welcome in this house," Damon stated coldly.

"Oh, cousin, you are too severe. John is family. I quite enjoyed his company."

"John Gilbert is not your family."

"By extension, yes. He is my cousin's wife's uncle. Does that not make us family?"

"I am bored," Katherine pouted. "Let us go out riding."

"If I cannot play cards, I'd much rather hunt," Stefan groaned.

"Well, you can chase _me_," Katherine winked and trailed a finger across his broad shoulders.

"That's not much of a challenge," Tyler huffed.

Katherine ignored him. "I have an idea. Let us _all_ play, we can run through the maze in the north garden."

"I hate running," Caroline sighed, then her gaze fell on Tyler, "But I suppose, if we are _all_ playing…"

* * *

><p>"What are they doing now, Miss Elena?" David asked, peering out the window of the study.<p>

From the upstairs room, where Elena was currently deciding on wallpaper, they had a perfect view of the north garden. Elena walked over to join David at the window.

"It seems they are playing a game," she said dryly.

"Hide and seek? But they are not children."

"Some of them are," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Miss Elena?"

"Even grown-ups can play games, David," she said patiently.

"I suppose. Look, it seems Miss Forbes had been found," he pointed to the maze where the dark head of Tyler Lockwood had caught up with the curly blonde.

Elena quickly steered David away from the window. "It is time for your lesson, David. Jeremy should be here shortly."

She cast a last glance out the window to see Damon chasing after Katherine and she felt nausea rising again.

* * *

><p>Knowing she was expected at dinner, Elena put on one of her finest gowns, a winter-white and grey dress with a low waistline, wide skirt and lace-trimmed neckline, exposing her delicate shoulders. Her hair was pulled back and fell in ringlets down her back. She looked stunning, like an Ice Queen worthy of the name. She also put on an air of indifference, adding to her frosty reputation.<p>

As Elena instructed the serving staff, making sure everyone's glass was filled and their plates never empty, she was under constant scrutiny. With Mason gone, she had lost her only supporter. She could hear the ladies whispering amongst themselves, but she ignored them.

Caroline's and Andrea's whispers did not escape Damon's ears, though, and while his eyes were fixed on Katherine and Stefan for the most part of the dinner, he could hear them insinuating that Elena had reverted to her old ways now that Mason had left, and that he had been the only one to even come close to melting the Ice Queen. The thought filled him with more rage than he cared to admit.

* * *

><p>Stefan kept insisting Damon bring back John Gilbert, and he finally relented. Elena heard the news from Emily and took to her room. She left only to have supper with David and read him his story.<p>

She sat by her window, looking out at the garden, the gazebo appearing even whiter in the pale light of the moon. She was freezing in her thin silk night gown and peignoir, but she did not care. Who would care if she fell ill, if she died even? Her uncle would rejoice… or perhaps not, not as long as she was still married. So she sat, unmoving, until she heard the door to the other room open and close. Damon was back in his room.

Fury surging up inside, she left the windowsill and pushed the door open to his room.

"Elena?" he looked up in bemusement, stilling in the unbuttoning of his shirt.

She didn't say a word. Instead she strode up to him and, with all the force she could muster, slapped him. Then she turned and, returning to her room, slammed the door shut behind her.

In a matter of seconds, that same door flung open and Damon's burning gaze was looked on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled and slammed the door.

"How could you, Damon? You let that man back into our house when you know how I despise him. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I don't like it any more than you do."

"Then why did you invite him back?"

"I didn't. Stefan did."

"Your cousin? What does he have to do with anything?"

"This is all about him!"

"Right… and I suppose he is the reason you chase Katherine Pierce around? Get out, Damon. I do not wish to hear it," she hissed and turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Will you just listen to…" Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around, his hands coming to grasp her upper arms.

"You're cold…" his expression shifted from frustration to concern.

"Yes, I am the Ice Queen. I know. Let go of me."

"No, you're freezing, Elena," he said, running his hands up and down her arms, causing friction to warm her frozen skin. "Why are you so cold?"

"I was sitting by the window," Elena shrugged.

"In this?" he said, indicating the thin fabric in her night gown. "You could catch death."

"So what?" Elena said, removing herself from his grasp. "It is not as though I would be missed."

"Where did you get that idea?" Damon frowned.

"Look around, Damon. I am not wanted here. I would not even be here if it weren't for the money I…"

"You do not believe you are wanted? You could not be more wrong," he said fiercely and closed the distance between them, tangling his fingers in her hair to hold her in place while his lips crashed down on hers.


	7. VI

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ VI ~

* * *

><p>They broke apart, having to come up for air, and were left staring at each other. He had caught her by surprise, but she had kissed him back. The revelation of that gave Damon the extra boost of courage he needed to slide the peignoir off her shoulders, leaving her in her dove grey silky gown, trimmed with lace around the neckline.<p>

He moved to stand behind her to kiss her exposed shoulders and slipped his hands around her waist, pressing her back against his chest. Then he started kissing up her neck, nibbling on her ear, where he whispered hoarsely, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Elena's breathing was ragged and she felt her senses swim in the headiness of his closeness. But his words sparked something in her. A fierceness that caused her to seize his hands and pull them from her body.

"When you were with Katherine in the gardens? When she and Caroline were clinging to you at every single dinner I have had to sit at while they laughed at me behind my back?" Elena hissed, moving away from him.

"There are things you do not know, things I cannot divulge," Damon tried appeasing her.

"Then tell me, Damon! Do not kiss me like you would your mistresses! I am your wife!"

"By your own choosing, I might remind you."

"You accepted."

"That is not the point. _You_ were the one who had the contracts drawn up. _You_ were the one who made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing but my name."

"And I didn't. I don't," Elena shook her head and turned away from his piercing gaze.

"You lie," Damon said, turning her around and cupping her face, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me you feel nothing when I touch you and I will walk out that door right now and never bring it up again."

"I…" Elena was distracted by Damon's lips against her collarbone, his hands running down her arms.

"Hm?"

"I feel…"

"What do you feel, Elena?" he whispered against her neck, planting feather light kisses on her heated skin.

Elena let her head fall back and his hands support her back and neck.

"I feel…"

"Look at me, Elena," he said and tilted her head up, again capturing her lips with his. "Let me look at you," he whispered as he took a step back.

"You _are_ looking at me," Elena said puzzled.

"All of you," Damon said with a look that sent shivers down her spine.

Elena wasn't aware that she nodded almost imperceptibly, but Damon took notice and his hands moved to her shoulders again, sliding off the straps of her nightgown, letting the silky fabric fall to the floor.

Elena shuddered as the cool air in the room came in contact with her exposed skin.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Damon said in a velvety voice that sent yet another shiver down her spine.

"Damon, no… not when…"

"I just want to taste you," he said huskily and let his hands and lips wander down her body.

"What are you…. Oh…."

* * *

><p>Elena woke the following morning tangled in her sheets. When she realized she was completely naked, she hastily covered herself. The memories of last night flooded into her consciousness and spread in her body like molten lava. What he did… was positively sinful.<p>

When Emily entered the room, Elena was suddenly very grateful to Damon for slipping out of the bed sometime late last night. Not that her handmaiden would ever say something, but still.

"Did you have a pleasant evening, Mrs. Salvatore?" Caroline raised her eyebrows when Elena descended the stairs at a much later hour than usually.

Elena ignored her and went to see Bonnie to discuss the menu.

"Still very much the Ice Queen, I see," Caroline remarked to Tyler, lounging on the couch, who chuckled at her observation.

* * *

><p>"Elena," Stefan approached her as she was exiting the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning, Stefan," she smiled politely. "Or perhaps I shall say 'good afternoon'."

"Yes, time passes so quickly here, does it not? Would you like to join me for a stroll in the gardens?"

"Well, I… um… of course," she accepted.

It was a warm day. The sun was beaming down, the birds were chirping and the bees buzzing. The only part of the garden which offered shade was the gazebo, and so Elena suggested they head there.

"I spent a lot of time here as a young boy," Stefan said as they moseyed along at a leisurely pace. "Damon, Damien and I were inseparable. We always said we would share the estate when we grew up… raise our children here," he said wistfully.

Elena didn't ask questions, but it did not much seem to matter to Stefan, who carried on his narrative.

"But my uncle had different ideas. He lured the estate off my father's hands, so that it would be passed down to _his_ sons alone."

"But surely you do not lack for anything," Elena couldn't help noting.

"Ah, but what is money compared to a family legacy? I intend to buy it, you see, but Damon is refusing to accept my offer. Perhaps _you_ could sway him in the right direction?"

"It is not my place to do so, Stefan."

"But…"

"I would not head in that direction if I were you," Andrea Starr said, approaching them on the narrow path between rose bushes, her skirts sweeping against the greenery.

"Why is that?" Stefan inquired, his brows furrowed.

"I was just out walking, enjoying the sun's rays, when I stumbled across Damon and Katherine in the gazebo. It looked as though they did not wish to be disturbed," she said with an evil grin and headed down a different path, leading away from them.

Elena could see Stefan tense and he headed towards the gazebo to verify Andrea's statement. Elena, however, turned around. She did not wish to see his betrayal.

Tears rising in her eyes, she ran towards the stables. On her way there, she ran right into John.

"Woah, Niece. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he smirked. "It could not have anything to do with what I just heard about your dear husband and the charming miss Pierce, now would it?"

"Leave me be, Uncle," she said and brushed past him. She could hear him chuckling and she ran even faster.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am?" Harper, one of the stable boys, looked up when Elena entered.<p>

"Will you saddle my horse at once, please?"

"Certainly, ma'am," he said and prepared the brown mare.

How fortunate she had not worn a hoop skirt today, Elena thought to herself as she mounted the horse, sliding into the side saddle. This feat would have been impossible.

Elena rode fast, enjoying the wind in her hair, drying her teary eyes and numbing her flushed skin. She was almost at the tavern where they had taken their breakfast the day they arrived before coming to her senses.

She could not leave David behind. He would think she abandoned him, and with John there, spreading his vicious lies… no, she would have to go back. She would endure the humiliation. She would host the party and the guests would be gone, as would Damon.

* * *

><p>Elena somehow managed to return undetected, and she instructed Emily to tell the guests she had fallen ill and would not be attending this evening's dinner. It was too soon to face them.<p>

She spent her evening with David and then retreated to her bedroom. She could hear the laughter coming from downstairs. The guests were doing quite well without their hostess.

She had almost fallen asleep when the door creaked open. She held her breath, hoping he would leave, but instead she felt the weight shifting in the bed as he slipped under the covers and pressed up against her.

"Do not touch me," she hissed.

"Elena, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" she turned around to face him. "How could you do… _that_ with me and be with _her_ the very next day?"

"It's an act," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I do not want Katherine. I am using her."

"You… disgusting pig," she pushed at his chest, but he caught her hands and held them to his heart.

"Not in that way…. She may have information I need… or at the very least, she will help me make Stefan jealous."

"Stefan again?"

"The reason the estate is mine is that grandfather stipulated that the Salvatore estate be kept in the Salvatore bloodline."

"But Stefan is your cousin," Elena frowned.

"My uncle is not truly a Salvatore. At least that is what I believe."

"I do not follow…"

"It was rumored that my grandmother had an affair with a stable boy, and that is how she became with child. Grandfather forgave her and they soon had another son – my father. If I can prove that Giuseppe was not my grandfather's biological son – or adopted – Stefan will have no claim to the Salvatore fortune."

"It's about money?"

"It's about legacy. I am on the brink of destitution, Elena. Eventually, I will have no choice but to sell this estate and there will be nothing left for David."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"It's also about what I can offer _you_," Damon said softly, as if it pained him to admit it.

"Me?"

"Why do you think I stayed away for so long, Elena? Yes, I was trying to stay close to Stefan, hoping for a chance to lure him to talk, but I was also trying to avoid the temptation of you. You swept into my life as a breath of fresh air, and I found myself far more affected by your presence than by any woman I had ever encountered. It was torture having you so close to me and yet unable to reach you."

"What are you saying, Damon?"

"I am saying…" he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "…I love you, Elena. I did not believe in love at first sight until the moment you proposed, all proper and brazen at the same time. I fell in love with you then, and I loved you from the moment I saw David asleep in your lap. I had nothing to offer you but myself, and…"

"And you thought that would not be enough?" Elena asked softly, reaching out to caress his cheek. "What a fool you are."

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"Help me?"

"You have not yet managed to get the truth from Stefan, correct?"

"I was hoping the wine would loosen his tongue, but alas…"

"And you thought he might have shared his secret with Katherine?"

"It is a definite possibility…"

"A woman scorned becomes a man's greatest enemy, is that not true?"

"What are you suggesting?" he frowned.

"Perhaps… if Katherine found herself competing for Stefan's attention…" she bit her lip pensively.

"No! No, I will not allow it," he said fiercely. "Stay away from Stefan."

"But Damon…"

"No," he repeated, "I will not share you with another."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "But I am supposed to endure watching you with Katherine?"

"Elena…"

"Good night, Mr. Salvatore," she said coolly, turning away from him.

When she felt his warmth vacate her bed, she pulled the covers tight and brushed away the tears that insisted on falling.


	8. VII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ VII ~

* * *

><p>Elena awoke the following morning with a new resolve. She would do whatever she could to help Damon. Whether he liked it or not.<p>

She came down for breakfast to find John Gilbert already at the table, ordering the staff around.

Splendid. A house full of guests and _he_ was the only one around. She tried to sneak back out before he saw her, but failed.

"Niece! Your servants are incompetent. I specifically asked for hardboiled eggs and this is what I get!" he growled at one of the new servants, a young local girl named Madeleine, showing her one half of an egg, perfectly golden.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Uncle. Perhaps you would be more comfortable staying at a tavern? Or perhaps in your own home," Elena said sweetly.

"You always were a cheeky little brat," he snarled, throwing his napkin on the table and striding up to her.

"Mornin', John," a sleepy voice drawled.

John stopped his advance on Elena and turned his attention to the newcomer, greeting him with a – was that a smile?

"Stefan."

Elena turned her head to find the two men greeting. Why did they get along so well?

"Elena," Stefan smiled pleasantly. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Stefan. I trust you had a comfortable night?"

"Oh, he did," Katherine sauntered down the stairs, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary, feathers and all. "Did Damon?"

Elena was shocked at Katherine's indecency. She was a vile creature, indeed.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern," Elena said coolly after a moment of collecting herself.

"Of course he didn't," Katherine carried on, "who could possibly enjoy sharing a bed with an icicle?" Katherine mocked, earning an ill-disguised chuckle from John, then pretended to think about it. "Have you heard from Mason, by the way? He _did_ seem eager to have you melt in his arms… or perhaps he realized it was a lost cause?"

"That is enough, Katherine."

Elena couldn't tell who was more surprised to hear him speak up – she or Katherine – but Elena felt her heart fill with gratitude towards him.

"Stefan, do not tell me you are choosing _her_? You will only get frostbites."

"I said, _that is enough_, Katherine. We are guests in this house and Elena deserves our respect."

Katherine rolled her eyes and went to sit down at the table, letting Madeleine pour her tea.

"We were planning on going out riding today," Stefan said to Elena. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would like that very much, Stefan," Elena smiled warmly.

"Excellent. We shall set out after breakfast," he proclaimed.

* * *

><p>As Elena got in the saddle, she felt how sore she was from her mad dash the other day and found it hard to keep up with the others.<p>

Distracted by Katherine's insistence that he chase her, Damon didn't notice Elena falling behind – or his cousin joining her in a trot.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice," Elena said to Stefan as they rode side by side.

"I do not mind taking it slow," Stefan smiled. "All the more time I get to spend with my beautiful cousin."

"Is he not over there?" Elena mocked, gesturing to the dark head well ahead of them.

"My cousin's _wife_, if you so prefer," he clarified.

"You and Damon are very different. Do you take after your mother or father?" Elena said casually.

"People say I am the spitting image of my father, but I would like to think I have not inherited his personality."

"What was he like?"

"He was not an agreeable man, but he paled in comparison to my uncle."

"How so?"

"Dante and Damon are very much alike – ruthless gamblers and womanizers."

"You do not think highly of your cousin," Elena surmised.

"Damon was our grandparents' favorite. He is spoiled and entitled and possessive. I cannot imagine he would look kindly upon his wife socializing with his friends – especially his male friends."

"What about his cousin?" Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Even less so," Stefan winked. "But I have a feeling you do as you please, Elena. You are strong, and I greatly admire that quality in a woman."

"You do?"

"Most definitely," Stefan smirked.

Elena looked away from his appreciative gaze, pretending to be enjoying the scenery. Inside, she was pleased. This was too easy.

* * *

><p>"Does Damon look like your grandparents?" Elena asked as they were taking the horses into the stables.<p>

"Yes, very much so."

"Do you think they favored him because of that? Because they saw themselves in him?"

"Do you listen to gossip, Elena?" Stefan cocked his head to one side, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

"I despise gossip," Elena said plainly, turning around to hang up her saddle. Where was Harper when you needed him?

"Let me guess," Stefan whispered in her ear, standing far too close for comfort. "My dear cousin has been filling your head with lies and now you want to know if the rumors are true."

Elena turned around in the narrow space between their bodies and innocuously looked up at Stefan, not letting on how uncomfortable his closeness was making her. "I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to, Stefan."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an amused voice drawled from the doorway. "Keeping it in the family, are we, Niece?"

Elena's face turned crimson as she turned her head and saw John, Katherine and Damon standing there. Stefan took a step back but seemed unperturbed. Elena could see Katherine struggling to keep her features impassive. Damon was doing no such thing. Anger was rising off him like heat waves and he didn't bother disguising how he truly felt.

Elena looked down at the floor briefly and when she looked up again, Damon was gone.

* * *

><p>Dinner was strained, to say the least. Stefan easily conversed with Elena, under blatant scrutiny from Damon and Katherine.<p>

When the night's card game started, Elena slipped away to read David his story and by the time she left his room, she had realized something.

Excited, she grabbed a shawl and a light from her room and pushed open the door to the library.

Diaries.

She had seen them on the shelves when she was inspecting the room in preparation of the remodeling, but hadn't thought much about them. It wasn't until tonight, when David asked her to read a story about secret diaries, that she remembered them.

Eagerly she scanned the shelves of the library. The leather-bound books had the year printed on them, and she pulled out a couple of journals within the estimated timeframe.

Alessandra Salvatore had been an avid writer. Elena enjoyed the writing – the words flowed beautifully, much like her graceful handwriting.

* * *

><p>Elena thought her heart might stop when she found the section she was looking for. Tucking the journal safely under her arm, she exited the room and went back to her bedroom. She listened for sounds from Damon's room, but heard nothing. Perhaps he was still up, playing cards. Perhaps he was sleeping. Perhaps he was sharing Katherine's bed tonight. Bile rose in her throat at that last thought. She had to know. So she pushed the door open.<p>

"Damon?" she whispered into the darkness. The curtains were drawn, depriving the room of even the palest moonlight.

"Done with your lover already?" his velvety voice drawled, dripping with venom. A light flicked and Elena could see him in his bed, propped up against the headboard.

"What are you talking about?"

"I came to see you…" he said, getting out of bed and striding up to her, "…but you weren't in your room. Were you waiting for my cousin to claim his prize?"

"No!"

"Where were you?"

"I was in the library. Reading," she said and held up the leather-bound journal. "I was coming to tell you what I found, but clearly you are not interested in anything I have to say," she huffed and turned around.

"Elena, wait!"

She spun around in anger. "How could you think for even a _second_ that I would betray you like that?" she spat out. "I _told_ you I was going to help you find out the truth."

"And _I_ told _you_ to stay away from Stefan."

"I don't take orders. Not anymore."

"I don't trust people. I guess we both have things to work on…"

"One of us does," Elena muttered under her breath.

"What did you find?" Damon asked, deciding to drop the subject.

"Your grandmother kept a journal. She chronicled _everything_. I mean, she wrote it like a novel, but this was her life," Elena tapped on the leather cover.

"Everything?"

"_Everything._ She even described Guido, the stable hand. He looked exactly like Stefan. And according to _this_, Davide was out of state when she learned she was pregnant - and he _had_ been for a long time. Giuseppe was without a doubt Guido's son."

"You… beautiful, clever, stubborn woman…" Damon said, warmth in his voice and eyes as he cupped her face with his strong hands. "Thank you."

"But we still don't know if he was adopted. I haven't gotten that far. Maybe I can talk to Stefan…"

"No!"

"No?"

"You wish to be the death of me?"

"I do not understand…"

"Do you not realize it slays me to see you with Stefan? Even if it _is_ a charade?"

"You mean like it hurts _me_ to see you with Katherine?"

"I believe you claimed not to be jealous…" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"That was before!"

"Before…?" he prodded.

"Before you told me you loved me, you… jerk."

Damon laughed at her attempted insult. "And you were not jealous before last night?"

"No," she said, defiantly raising her chin.

"What about after I did this…" he said in a low voice, stepping closer to plant a feather light kiss on her collarbone.

"No…" Elena said, the conviction in her voice faltering.

"…or this…" he kissed her neck.

"Not at all…" she breathed.

"Then what about this?" he said and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke the following morning tangled in the softest sheets she'd ever come in contact with. Her gaze wandered over to the equally smooth skin of the man who had become her lover last night. Her husband. She had never fully appreciated his beauty until this very moment. As he slept, his features became almost angelic. So serene, so…<p>

"I believe it is a sign of very poor manners to ogle a man like this, Mrs. Salvatore," he smirked, his eyes still closed.

Elena quickly turned away, starting to get out of bed. She didn't get far before his hand locked around her wrist.

"Where do you think you are running off to?" he said.

As she turned her head, those pools of blue were filled with adoration and mischief – if such a combination could be said to exist.

"I should… there are things that require my attention…"

"I fully agree," he smirked, "I believe I am on the top of that list."

"Damon!" she giggled in surprise when he pulled her close.

"Do not ever let anyone call you Ice Queen again, my love," he said, caressing her face in admiration. "You are _all_ fire."

"How so?"

"Pure, bright, blinding, all-consuming…"

"I am no longer pure," she blushed at the memory of last night.

"I have no complaints," he smirked before he claimed her lips for himself again.


	9. VIII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ VIII ~

* * *

><p>"Mr. Flowers!" Elena suddenly exclaimed.<p>

"Excuse me?" Damon said, dumbfounded. She was currently cradled in his arms and he was enjoying the taste of her skin. What on earth would make her think of the elderly gardener at a time like this?

"We were talking in the garden a while back. He was telling me about your family. We were interrupted and I never thought of asking him any more questions, since _you_ were so reluctant to divulge your plan," she gave him an admonishing look. "But he was around when Dante and Giuseppe were born, and he probably saw them grow up. He might know if Davide ever adopted Giuseppe."

"Does this mean you are abandoning your plan of seducing Stefan?" Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"I was not planning…" Elena began, then sighed. "Yes, I will stay away from Stefan from now on."

"Good," he smiled and kissed her lips.

He had been with many women in his time, but never had the inclination to cuddle. But with Elena… the rest of the world fell away and he could not think of a better way to spend his time than holding her in his arms.

"Will you stay away from Katherine?"

"Elena…"

"Tell me you will send her away," Elena insisted.

"I cannot. If she leaves, so will Stefan. We need to settle this once and for all."

"Then let me make one thing perfectly clear," Elena said, coldness creeping into her voice. "As long as that woman is here, I will not be sharing your bed."

"A little late for that, is it not?" he said playfully, skimming his fingertips along her curves.

Elena slapped his hand away and threw the covers off her body, getting out of bed. "Good day, Mr. Salvatore," she said, dignified, and left his room for her own. Unfortunately, she was wearing nothing but her shawl when she did so, making her exit less decorous.

Damon chuckled softly. She would not last a day.

* * *

><p>She did. Elena could be cold and unresponsive when she wished, if her will was strong enough. And she had meant every word she said.<p>

She went into town to visit the sick and the elderly with David, and she decided to call on Mr. Flowers.

While Mrs. Flowers was busy treating David to freshly baked goods in the kitchen, Elena had the opportunity to speak with Mr. Flowers alone. They sat down on an old stone bench in the Flowers' garden – as well kept a garden as her own now was – and admired the blossoming roses.

"Mr. Flowers…" Elena began pensively.

"Yes, dear?" The old man had become like family to her over these weeks. He was almost always in the Salvatore garden, checking on its progress.

"You said once… that Giuseppe Salvatore did not resemble his parents. Do you know if he was in fact _not_ their son?"

"Have you come to this conclusion yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I have."

"Then what do you need?"

"Confirmation."

"Yes. Mr. Salvatore was not home when Mrs. Salvatore became with child."

"Did Davide Salvatore adopt Giuseppe?"

"Impossible. Mr. Salvatore was a man of great pride. Even though he forgave his wife and cared for her child, he would not let his name be carried on by anyone but his blood relative."

"But Giuseppe and Stefan both go by the name of Salvatore," Elena objected, puzzled.

"It does not make it legal. Mr. Salvatore would not have left his estate to Giuseppe."

"Then how come Giuseppe inherited the Salvatore fortune?"

"It is very odd, indeed. But the will was declared authentic by a city lawyer."

"A _city_ lawyer? Not by someone in the town? What was his name?"

"Oh, I cannot remember such details. Do forgive an old man, dear."

"Of course," she squeezed his hand warmly.

"Miss Elena, Miss Elena!" David came running towards them.

"What is it, my darling?"

"Mrs. Flowers said we could bring some of her cookies home with us – for Uncle Damon."

"Oh, that is very nice of her," Elena smiled. "Say 'thank you'."

"Ok," he beamed and ran back inside the cottage.

"I'm afraid I must return," Elena said and rose from the bench. "We are preparing for a party, as you know. Will you and Mrs. Flowers be joining us?"

"Oh, no, dear, we are much too old for that. But I wish you have a nice time."

"Thank you, Mr. Flowers. I hope so too," Elena smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Elena and David were just leaving when the gate jammed and they struggled to open it.<p>

"Oh, that old wooden gate," Mrs. Flowers sighed, "it always locks."

"Lockwood!" Mr. Flowers exclaimed, as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Excuse me?" Elena looked back at him, puzzled.

"Lockwood. That was the name of that city lawyer who declared Mr. Salvatore's will valid."

Elena felt a knot forming in her stomach. She managed a 'thank you' before she and David set off for the mansion.

"Miss Elena? Are you not well?" David asked, concerned, as he saw how pale she had gotten.

"I am quite all right," Elena said reassuringly. "Just a little tired."

"Ok," David said, not fully convinced but too well-mannered to argue.

* * *

><p>"Go on, my darling," Elena said as they dismounted the carriage. "I will be along in a moment."<p>

David hesitated at first, but did as told.

Elena paused before entering the house. Her head was spinning. Why did a Lockwood handle Davide Salvatore's will? Did Damon know this? Did Stefan? Mason Lockwood _was_ a lawyer, like his father before him.

Her head still laden with thoughts, Elena made her way inside. She was just about to ring for some tea when Madeleine announced she had a visitor in the sitting room.

"A visitor?" Elena frowned, walking over to the sitting room to see who it was.

She froze in the doorway. When Mason Lockwood's emerald eyes met hers, her whole world dissipated into darkness and she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Elena! Elena! You – fetch the smelling salt!"<p>

"No…" Elena moaned. She could hear a man speaking – albeit in dull tones, and she was awake. She did not wish to draw attention to herself. She slowly opened her eyes – why was it so bright? – and a face without proper features came into view.

"Are you all right?" the voice asked. It was so loud, so close…

"I…"

"I shall have the servants ring for a doctor," the voice said and the figure started to distance itself from her.

No, she did not wish to see a doctor. She did not feel unwell, merely a little… confused.

"No," she said, surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Elena…"

"Mason?" she blinked as his features came into focus.

"Yes. You fainted."

"Did I?" she said, still dazed as she began to sit up. She was not on the floor, but on the couch. How did she get _here_?

"You gave me quite a fright, Elena," Mason said smoothly. "I am not accustomed to beautiful women fainting in my presence. Your husband, on the other hand, has been known to have that effect," he joked.

"Why have you returned, Mason?" Elena asked, smoothing out her skirt and folding her hands in her lap.

"My apologies, I did not realize I was not wanted here," he said politely, clearly offended by her words – which, in retrospect, had indeed come out a bit harsh.

"Forgive me, Mason," she said quickly. "I am not myself. It _is_ nice to see you again. But I am surprised you have returned so quickly from what appeared to be a serious matter."

"It was false alarm, I am happy to say. The crisis has been averted."

Yes, it _must_ come as a relief that he had not fathered an illegitimate child, Elena thought grimly. Of course, he was not aware she was privy to his secret.

"How fortuitous," Elena said politely.

"I hear your plans for the party are coming along nicely," he said, making conversation.

"They are, thank you."

"And how have your guests been treating you?" he asked carefully.

"Should you not ask how _I _have been treating my guests?" Elena smiled.

"I am more concerned for _your_ well-being, Elena," he said softly.

"There is really no cause for concern on my account," she said and rose from the couch, avoiding his gaze.

"So I take it Damon has finally come to his senses and realized what is right in front of him?" he asked, walking up to her where she stood by the window.

In the garden outside, Damon and Katherine were walking arm in arm.

"Oh… I see he is still quite the fool."

Elena spun around to avoid the sight of her husband with Katherine, but instead found herself looking into deep green eyes. He was much too close.

"Mason, please," Elena said, attempting to move past him.

"Leave him, Elena," he said abruptly.

Elena blinked. "What?"

"You are a spectacular woman. You were meant to shine, not be kept in darkness. He does not cherish you as you deserve to be cherished. Look at him," he gestured outside where Katherine was laughing at something Damon had said, "What kind of man parades his mistress in front of his wife?"

"As opposed to keeping her behind closed doors?" Elena said, anger brewing inside of her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You do not seem to take offense with the idea that Damon keeps a mistress – but with the fact that he is open about it."

"That is not what I meant. Forgive me if I have offended you."

"You have not offended me, Mason. I am simply stating the facts."

"So you are not cross with me?"

"You are my husband's friend," Elena shrugged.

"I am _your_ friend, too…"

"How long have you known Damon, exactly?" Elena asked, determined to make sense of the Lockwood/Salvatore connection.

"Oh, not long. We served in the war together, which seems like a lifetime ago, so that is why he refers to me as an old friend."

"Did you know Stefan before you met Damon?"

"I did. We practically grew up together. Giuseppe and my father were good friends."

"Does Damon know your history?"

"No. As you may have noticed, he and Stefan do not get along. Stefan was very gracious when he learned I had become good friends with Damon – he insisted we do not make our long standing friendship known."

"Did that not strike you as odd?"

"Perhaps," Mason shrugged, "but…"

"Mason! You have returned!" a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Damon. Yes, I have."

"And you asked to see my wife before you sought me out," Damon joked, but his voice was laced with jealousy. "You wound me, old friend."

"You were otherwise occupied," Mason said smoothly. "Where _is_ Katherine, by the way?" he said innocuously.

Congeniality washed away from Damon's face and anger replaced its vacated spot.

"I do not appreciate your tone, Mason," he said and took a menacing step closer.

Elena hurriedly positioned herself between the two men, placing a palm on Damon's chest. "My love," she said sweetly, "Mason has had a long journey and I am sure he is weary. Will you let me have the servants direct him to his room while I speak with you in private?"

Damon's blue gaze was fixed on Mason while she spoke, but when Elena placed a hand on his cheek, he focused on her and nodded.

Content, Elena rang for Madeleine and instructed the girl.

* * *

><p>When Mason left and Elena closed the door to the sitting room, she braced herself for the onslaught of anger Damon was surely harboring.<p>

"I'm sorry," he said, surprising her.

"Excuse me?"

"I behaved badly. I lost my temper."

"Damon. I found something out."

"What?"

"I spoke with Mr. Flowers. He confirmed Davide was away around the time Alessandra became with child. He did not think Giuseppe would have been adopted, or that Davide would leave him anything in his will. But the will was authenticated by a city lawyer… by the name of Lockwood…"

"Lockwood?"

"And there is more. Mason just told me that his father and Giuseppe were close friends."

"He never told me that…" Damon shook his head in disbelief. Then fury returned to him. "Is that why he came back? To help Stefan keep the truth from me?"

"No…" Elena shook her head, her gaze dropping to the floor. "At least I do not think so…"

"Then why?" Damon spat out. Then he saw her downcast eyes and walked up to her, cupping her chin and lifting her gaze. "Why did he come back?" he said softly, pleadingly.

"For me," Elena got out and pulled free, turning away. "He wants me to leave you."

"To ensure I will have no choice but to sell the estate to Stefan?" Damon asked, secretly hoping that was the only reason.

"I do not know what he wants. He did not state it in so many words…"

"He wants you for himself," Damon sighed.

"It does not matter what he wants, Damon," Elena said, turning around to look her husband in the eye. "I am _yours_."

"For a limited time only," he said coldly, turning away.

"Is that what you want?"

"It is what we agreed," Damon shrugged.

"And you mean nothing has changed between us?"

Damon shrugged. If she could be cold, so could he.

"So what you said meant nothing?" she exclaimed, hurt and anger evident in her voice. "You had your way with me and how I am garbage? A discarded mistress? I cannot believe I fell for your lies!" she spat out, moving to storm out of the room.

Before she could pull the door open, though, his palm hit the wood, effectively trapping her between him and the door.

"Damn it, Elena," he growled. "Why must we always fight?"

"Because you are a stubborn, arrogant, controlling…" he cut her off with a searing kiss that made her knees weak.

"Pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't you say?" he smirked when they came up for air.

"I am not…" he silenced her with another kiss.

"Stop it!" she pushed him away. "You cannot kiss your way out of every argument."

"Have I told you how I love your fire?" he said huskily, pulling her close.

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore, or you may get burned," she warned.

"We should both cool off, then," he smirked. "I will have the maids draw a bath."


	10. IX

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I'm sorry if my plot is confusing… I'm having a hard time making it believable, too… I'm so disappointed in myself… But I hope the romance part will make up for the lame plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ IX ~

* * *

><p>Elena would never be able to look at a bathtub in quite the same fashion ever again.<p>

"The party is this weekend, correct?" Damon asked as he helped her dry off.

"Yes."

"What do you say to a surprise visitor?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"After you showed me the journals, I went through some old boxes of my father's. As you know, no-one had been here in years until we came."

"Did you find something?"

"My father had kept a journal of my grandfather's. My father died shortly after grandfather passed, and my mother boxed up all of his things. Grandfather had gifted the estate to my parents upon their marriage, and that is why I could not be included in the will."

"But Stefan said Dante lured the estate off Giuseppe in a game of cards."

"Pfft, nonsense," Damon huffed. "Father never gambled. And he would know better than to associate with Giuseppe."

"What was in the will?"

"The Salvatore fortune was left to Giuseppe, with the exception of the estate, since it was already my parents'."

"What did you find in your grandfather's journal?"

"Not much of importance. Mainly numbers and dates, keeping tabs on people in the town etcetera. But it's his handwriting. He wrote his name in the journal. If we can get a copy of the will and someone to verify that his signature is forged – as I suspect it is from what you told me of Mason's father and Giuseppe – then we can take Stefan down."

"How do we get a copy of the will? Or the original?"

"I shall go to Atlanta right away. Now that I know who the lawyer was, I should be able to get the will."

"You're leaving?"

"I will return as fast as my horse will carry me, but I need you to keep up appearances. I cannot afford Stefan coming after me."

"But…"

"They must stay for the party, no? Just… keep them occupied until I return."

"But they hate me. To them, I am the Ice Queen."

"I believe I said such a description of you is false," he said and cupped her face. "Except you _are my_ queen."

"Where shall I say you have gone?"

"Say I am unwell. Have Emily bring up soup and tell her to not let anyone in. They should all be out riding at this time, except for Mason… oh… perhaps this is a bad idea…"

"Why?"

"I do not wish to leave you alone with him."

"Damon… just hurry back."

"Do not let him convince you to leave me while I am gone," Damon said, looking into her eyes with deep sincerity. "Promise me."

"I promise."

They sealed their deal with a lingering kiss, and then Damon snuck off to the stables. Elena called for Emily to help her dress and explained the situation. Emily was trustworthy and resourceful. Their secret would be kept safe with her.

* * *

><p>Madeleine, on the other hand, was quite loose-tongued. Mason Lockwood asked her several questions about Elena, knowing she was new to the estate and therefore less loyal to her master and mistress. She told him of John Gilbert's bad manners, of Elena's strained relationship with the man, of her growing friendship with Stefan and how Damon was more often seen with Katherine than with his wife.<p>

Armed with this information, Mason approached Elena in the garden, where she was enjoying the silence as her guests were occupied elsewhere.

"Elena!"

His voice brought her out of her reveries and she sat up straight in her seat in the gazebo. "Mason. Did you find the room to your liking?"

"I am very comfortable, thank you. I must apologize for my behavior earlier – I was out of line. I did not mean to offend you, or to cause strife."

"Apology accepted," she smiled. "Will you sit with me?" she gestured to the seat opposite her.

"Of course," he inclined his head and sat down. "This really is a beautiful garden," he noted, looking around.

"Indeed it is. I fell in love with it the second I arrived."

"But surely it was not in such fine condition then?"

"No, but I saw its potential. First impressions are all about perspective. Some find faults wherever they look, other see possibilities."

"Do you grant people the same favor as you do your surroundings?"

"I would like to think so, but…"

"Well, you certainly see something beneath the surface of Damon Salvatore, or else I cannot imagine you would remain with him."

"I believe we have already discussed this matter to its exhaustion, Mason," Elena said shortly.

"Very well," Mason said, dropping the subject. "I understand you have a strained relationship with your uncle…"

"It is a private matter."

"Of course. But I realized I did not know much about you at all."

"I am your friend's wife, Mason. That is really all you need to know about me."

"Come now, Elena. I know you do not think of yourself as wife first, woman second. Why could I not get to know the real Elena?"

"What is the point, Mason? What will you do with the information?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Unmarried men and married women are not close friends, Mason. At least they should not be."

"Such nonsense! Why not?"

"It is not proper."

"Tell me the truth, Elena. Do not hide behind social conventions or your own sense of propriety. You fear that if you let your walls come down you will find yourself every bit in love with me as I am in love with you."

"Mason!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Do not say such things."

"If I had known you would agree to marry Damon, I never would have introduced you. I thought you were not interested in marrying so quickly, or I would have proposed myself. Would you have accepted me, Elena?" he said, standing as well.

"There is no point in dwelling on the past," she said and walked out of the gazebo.

"Then let us discuss the future," he said and grabbed her arm.

"Unhand me, Mason. There is no future for us."

"I know you are not happy with Damon. He spends more time with Katherine than with you."

"At least he does not spawn illegitimate children," Elena spat out before she could contain herself.

"What… who…"

"I know, Mason. I know the reason you left in a hurry. False alarm, you said, or did you make sure Miss Julianne's child was no longer a problem for you? What did you do to cover up your indiscretion, Mason?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Elena?"

"I am not accusing you of anything, Mason. I am simply pointing out that you do not have the right to pass judgment on my relationship with Damon."

"Will you not hear the truth, then?"

"Are you prepared to give it? Otherwise I will do well without your lies."

"It was my brother's mistress," Mason said.

"Your brother? Richard Lockwood? Tyler's father?" Elena gawked.

"Yes. It was not a proud moment for our family. She was threatening to announce him as the father of her unborn child, and I had to go there to convince her otherwise."

"Why did he not go himself?"

"He did not wish for his wife to worry. Carol is not blind to his indiscretions, but she is more concerned with keeping up appearances. He could not have Tyler finding out, so he sent me."

"And how did you persuade her to…"

"As it turned out, she was not with child. I wrote her a check for any future concerns on the matter and I came right back here."

"Why _did_ you come back, Mason?"

"For you."

Despite knowing the answer to her question even as she asked it, Elena still felt overwhelmed by his admission.

"Mason…"

"I know my affections are not one-sided, Elena. Why else would it bother you to think I had a mistress?"

"It does not… your life is your own, Mason. You do with it as you please."

"And if I wish to share it with you?"

"It is not a wish I am at liberty to grant."

"Of course it is."

"I am not leaving my husband, Mason."

"Why not?"

"My reasons are none of your concern," Elena said and turned away.

"Tell me why!" Mason grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Because I love him!" Elena blurted out, instantly regretting her words. Not the words themselves, but that she had said them to Mason and not to Damon. _He_ was the one who deserved to hear those words from her lips for the first time.

Mason let go of her and reeled back. "You do?"

"Is it so hard to believe I love my husband?" Elena said, having composed herself.

"No. But I find it difficult to believe you love Damon."

"Why?"

"What has he done to warrant such affection?"

"It is not about what he has _done_. It is about who he _is_."

"A gambler and a womanizer?"

"That is what he appears to be upon first encounter. It is not who he truly is."

"Did he seduce you, Elena? Did he touch your skin and tell you how perfect you are? Did he tell you he loved you?"

"I am not having this conversation with you, Mason," Elena said and picked up her skirts anew, heading back to the house.

"Do you think you are the first to hear those words? I know him, Elena. He is a master at seduction. He will cast you aside the second he is bored with you," he called out to her as she was walking away.

Tears were burning in Elena's eyes, but she refused to let him see her cry. Damon _did_ love her, she was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Elena instructed Bonnie to prepare dinner for when their guests returned, and told Madeleine to let them know she would be down later and that Damon had fallen ill but wished them a pleasant evening.<p>

"Well, how fortunate that you have returned," Stefan said to Mason, "as we would otherwise be a man short for tonight's game."

"I am not sure I am in a gambling mood," Mason said with a glance at Elena.

"Nonsense," Stefan huffed.

"Perhaps he requires a good luck charm on his arm," Katherine said. "I'm sure Mrs. Salvatore would be happy to oblige."

Stefan glared at Katherine.

"Oh, do not look so glum, Stefan," she said. "We all know how Elena favors Mason. She only gave _you_ the time of day when he was away. And where _did_ you go, Mason?" she focused on him, her lips curved into a half-smile, half-frown.

"I had legal matters to attend to, Katherine."

"Oh, how could I forget? The big city lawyer Mason Lockwood," she rolled her eyes.

"Jealousy is unbecoming," Stefan said to Katherine.

"Jealous? Of Mason?"

"No, of the fact that he has no interest in you since he met Elena."

"She is married."

"Yes. To Damon. It does not stop him from pursuing you, now does it?"

"Now who is jealous?" Katherine winked at Stefan.

Elena was boiling inside. How dare that woman discuss _her_ private affairs at the dinner table, right in front of her? If she had her way, Katherine would be tossed out on her nasty, manipulative behind. But, she told herself, she would only have to endure this humiliation for a few more days. Just until the party, until Damon returned with the proof needed to put an end to Stefan's good fortune. Then she would never have to see them ever again.

Elena had almost managed to calm herself down when _he_ began to speak.

"Oh, Elena has always been a skilful temptress. That was how she came into her fortune, after all. Or should I say _my_ fortune?"

Disgusted, Elena pushed back her chair and rose from the table. "If you will excuse me… Ladies. Gentlemen. Katherine. John." The last two received ice-cold glares which, in addition to the way she differentiated them from her other guests, made it perfectly clear what her opinion was of them. "I must return to my husband. I will be sure to bring him your wishes for a speedy recovery," she said sourly before exiting the dining room.

As she was heading up the stairs, she could hear laughter erupt among the women. Elena bit her lip and hurried up the stairs. She was almost at the top when a hand covered hers on the banister.

"Elena, wait."

"Leave me alone, Mason."

"Why do you put up with this?"

"I did not hear you come to my defense."

"I would rip the tongue out of John Gilbert's mouth if you asked me to," he said fiercely.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I fear I must decline."

"Let me take you away from all of this. We could go somewhere where you would never have to see these people again."

Elena was just about to reply when Emily appeared. "Forgive me, ma'am, but David is asking for you."

"I will be right there, Emily," Elena smiled, and turned back to Mason. "You do not understand, Mason. I am exactly where I need to be."

Elena turned away, a soft smile grazing her lips, and headed to David's room to read him his story.


	11. X

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ X ~

* * *

><p>"Is Uncle Damon sick?" David asked as Elena sat down on the edge of his bed with the story he had selected for tonight's reading.<p>

"Can you keep a secret, David?" Elena said quietly, just in case someone was listening at the door.

The boy nodded eagerly, and Elena leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Your Uncle Damon is only pretending to be sick."

The boy's blue eyes widened. "Why?" he whispered back.

"It's a surprise," Elena said.

"A good surprise?"

"It could be."

"Miss Elena?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Oh, sweetie," she squeezed his little hand. "I promise, no matter what happens, I will always be in your life."

"Good," he said and lay back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

Elena began reading and after a few minutes, she could hear he was sleeping soundly. She put down the book and kissed his forehead before returning to her room.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party. The servants had been hard at work all week and the previously unused ballroom had been polished to perfection. Elena was eagerly awaiting Damon's return, growing more and more anxious by the second.<p>

When the first guests started arriving, she and David greeted them, offering Damon's apologies for not being well enough to join them just yet.

The house was filled with music and laughter and the Atlanta guests blended relatively well with the locals. Emily took David upstairs when it was time for bed and – just this once – read him his story instead of Elena.

Elena herself was busy making sure that everyone was having a nice time, which included making sure they didn't run out of food or drinks, and breaking up a few too intimate scenes.

She caught Stefan and Katherine in the sitting room and asked them to please return to the party or to their own rooms. Katherine muttered something under her breath as she swept past Elena, but Elena held her head high.

The second incident of the evening was much more disturbing. Checking the library, she found an inebriated man fondling one of the local girls. She recognized the brunette as Vicki Donovan, and the poor girl was in tears.

"Tyler Lockwood! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she reprimanded him and took the girl back to her brother, Matthew, the town carpenter, with her sincerest apologies for her guest's lewd behavior.

"You seem determined to put an end to everyone else's fun, Niece," John came up to her as she was walking down one of the hallways. "Meanwhile, your husband is nowhere to be seen. Is he enjoying himself in his bedroom, perhaps?"

"Damon is still not well. If he were here, you would be banished from this house for your lewd remarks."

"Oh, I will leave soon enough… once you've accepted this marriage is a lie and put the poor man out of his misery."

"So you can have control of my fortune again, you mean? You might as well pack your bags right now, Uncle. I am not leaving my husband."

"You always were a stubborn little bitch," John hissed.

"You cannot bully me, Uncle. Not anymore. There might have been a time when I feared you, but those days have passed. You cannot control me and you cannot intimidate me."

"Is that so?" he said, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes as he stepped closer.

Elena instinctively took a few steps back, backing into the paneled wall in the darkened hallway.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice boomed.

Elena let out a sigh of relief as John stepped back.

"Mr. Lockwood. I was just discussing a pressing matter with my niece. If you'll excuse me," he inclined his head and left them.

"Are you all right? You look pale," Mason said, walking up to Elena.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Mason."

"Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Does it have to be right this instance? The party is still going on, and…"

"I'm afraid so. I'm leaving."

"Leaving? But you just got back?"

"Please," Mason opened the door to the library and gestured for her to go inside.

Elena inclined her head and walked in, taking a seat on the sofa.

"There's nothing for me here. But I am asking you one last time… come with me."

"Mason… we've had this conversation before, and I believe I made myself quite clear. I am not leaving my husband."

"He's toying with you, don't you see?"

"No. He's not."

"I saw Miss Starr enter his bedroom last night."

"You lie," Elena said simply.

"And Miss Forbes the night before that."

"Stop it, Mason. You are making a fool of yourself," Elena said and got up off the couch, walking over to the window.

"What will it take for you to see the truth, Elena? He doesn't deserve you."

"I know you are lying."

"Why are you so blind to his faults?"

"He's not even home!" Elena covered her mouth as the words came out of their own volition.

Mason's face fell. "What?"

"Damon's not upstairs in his room, because he went to Atlanta on private business. He didn't want our guests to worry, so we decided to say he had fallen ill."

"Oh…"

"But thank you, Mason, for opening my eyes. I see now you are willing to lie to achieve your purposes. What I fool I was to think you an honorable man."

"Yet that was not what you wanted, was it? You chose a man with a questionable reputation, one that would betray you and bully you."

"I wanted someone to treat me like an equal – not a possession."

"Then you chose the wrong man."

"You don't know anything about Damon. You claim to be his friend, yet you shamelessly pursue his wife, constantly disparaging him."

"You are correct," Mason said, stepping closer, "I _am_ shamelessly pursuing you."

"I wish it to stop."

"I'm afraid I cannot grant you that wish," Mason said, stepping even closer, effectively trapping her between one of the bookcases and his muscular, lithe frame.

"Mason, please do not do this."

"I just want one taste," he said, his eyes fixed on her parted lips.

"Don't," Elena whimpered, pushing at his shoulders, but he was so much stronger and didn't move an inch. Instead, he cradled her face, holding her in place as he claimed her lips. Elena was pushing at him when the door to the library opened and he let go to look over there. Elena felt a chill run down her spine as she saw Damon's expression.

"No," she shook her head. "Damon, I didn't…"

He didn't say a word, just turned around and walked away.

John remained in the doorway, a smug look on his face. "I smell a divorce coming on…"

Elena pushed past Mason and slapped John across the face. "Get out!" she hissed.

"Very well," he said. "My work here is done. Thank you, Mason. You succeeded where Stefan did not. You've been a real help. I'll be sure to recommend you to all my business associates."

Elena blinked and looked back at Mason. "You set me up."

"No! I mean… yes, but I meant every word, Elena. I want you to be mine."

"Get out! Both of you," she growled and left them.

She hurried up the stairs to find Damon in her room, throwing her things into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you out of this house, Elena."

"Damon, no! Please… just let me explain."

"What's there to explain, Elena? I saw you with Mason!"

"You saw what he wanted you to see," she pleaded with him. "He set me up."

"What were you doing alone with him in the first place?"

"He said he had something he needed to say in private."

"And you fell for that? I really thought you were smarter than that."

"It was stupid of me, yes. But I made it clear I wasn't going to leave you."

"Is that why you were kissing?"

"He kissed _me_ – not the other way around."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? He was pursuing you in Atlanta. You said yourself you didn't want to marry for love. That's why you chose me, wasn't it? Because who could possibly love Damon Salvatore?" he spat out, throwing the suitcase across the room.

"I do!"

"What?" Damon blinked.

"I love you! I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you. I don't want to leave. I don't want to ever leave."

"Do you truly mean that?" he breathed.

"Yes."

That was all the confirmation he needed to crash his lips against hers, pouring all of his pent-up passion into her welcoming embrace.

"God, how I have missed you," he mumbled against her skin as he shifted his attention to the slim column of her neck.

"Damon… as much as I would like to continue this… we have guests."

"Let them entertain themselves," he mumbled as his hands fumbled with the laces in her corset. "I wish we lived in a time where there were no corsets or hoop skirts… you are far too inaccessible," he muttered.

"Damon…" she covered his hands with her own and stilled their movement. "Later…"

She almost laughed at his expression – he reminded her of David when she told him he had to wait until after dinner to have his cake. "How did it go in Atlanta?"

Sighing, he stepped away from her. "I found the law office, and the will. I also found the adoption papers."

"Were you able to verify the signatures?"

"Funny thing that… it seems there is not a single person in Atlanta capable of comparing two documents."

"So we have nothing to prove Stefan is not the rightful heir?"

"No."

"What about the lawyer who authenticated the will?"

"Mason's father… it seems he has vanished."

"Vanished? He is still alive?"

"There is a possibility…"

"Mason would know…" Elena said to herself.

"I will beat it out of him," Damon said, anger flaring up.

"That is not the way to get the answers you need, my love," she said, appeasing him with her hands on his chest. "He is indebted to us now."

"How so?"

"He admitted to trying to sabotage our marriage to benefit John."

"What?"

"I threw them both out."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Unfortunately, this means we will have to find Mason and bring him back. He may still be waiting for his things, though…"

"I shall find him."

"No," Elena objected, recognizing the dangerous glimmer in Damon's eyes. "Let me."

"Elena…"

"Will you trust me?"

Damon nodded.

"Good. Now, please go downstairs and entertain our guests. They will be thrilled to see you in good health."

"Very well. But as soon as they leave, I fully intend to show _you_ in what good health I am," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Elena blushed and shook her head. "You, my love, are positively sinful."

"Indeed I am," he whispered in her ear. "As I will be sure to demonstrate."


	12. XI

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: The characters simply refuse to cooperate with me. I finally relented and let them go ahead and make their own stupid decisions. If it were up to me, some people would end up in a barrel filled with piranhas and others would live happily ever after. We'll see how it all works out in the end…_

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ XI ~

* * *

><p>"Mason."<p>

"Elena! I mean, Mrs. Salvatore," he corrected himself. "One of the maids was supposed to pack my things, but with the party…" he excused the mess in his room.

"There's no need for that," Elena said, gesturing to the open suitcase on the bed.

"No?"

"You may stay and depart with the rest of your friends."

"Thank you, but…"

"Mason. I need your help. I believe you owe me that much."

"Anything."

"I need a lawyer," Elena said bluntly.

"A lawyer? Of course I'd be happy to help, but…"

"No. I need a _specific_ lawyer. Your father."

"My father? But he doesn't practice law anymore."

"No? Did he retire?"

"He had a stroke. He's in a nursing home."

"Oh," Elena felt the last remaining sliver of hope sink in her chest. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you visit him often?"

"I do. But his health has deteriorated these last couple of years. He does not recognize me or my brother anymore."

"I see…" Elena sighed.

"If this is about getting a divorce…" Mason said tentatively.

"No. It is not."

"Why did you wish to contact my father?"

"It's a private matter."

"Well, I can promise you full discretion on my part."

"I caught you in a blatant lie moments ago, Mason. I cannot possibly trust you with my private affairs."

"I let greed cloud my judgment, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"What did John promise you?" Elena looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"New clients. Our practice has been less lucrative as of late, and with my brother's many indiscretions and the funds that have needed to be allocated for maintaining a respectable image… our pockets may be deep, but they are not abyssal."

"So it was all for money… Tell me, did you pursue me in Atlanta for my wealth, as well?"

"When I first heard of you in Atlanta, I was intrigued. Your fortune was a major selling point for making your acquaintance. But when I met you… when we spoke… I was not after your money."

"You know… the irony of it all is that had you succeeded in breaking up my marriage, I would have lost control of my wealth to John. It was a stipulation to my uncle's will that I marry. Without a husband, John is free to squander my inheritance."

"You could have married _me_…"

"I suppose… but it would have taken some time before the divorce came through and we could be wed. John would have put the funds to not-so-good use in that time. Also, you are under the supposition that I would _want_ to marry a man who broke up my marriage to a man I love."

"But if you married him for money…"

"I did not say I did."

"I do not believe that. It was part of the reason I agreed to John's plan. He never said a word about your inheritance; he merely expressed concern that you had married a scoundrel who would never give you the life you deserve."

"Pfft," Elena scoffed. "John does not care for anyone's well-being but his own."

"I am sorry I believed his reasons were honest, but please believe _I_ had your best interest at heart."

"I do believe you did not wish to harm me, Mason," Elena sighed. "It does not change the fact that you attempted to break up my marriage. For your own sake, I believe it is best if you leave without saying your farewells to Damon."

"Did you not just say I did not need to leave?"

"You can depart in the morning. I do not wish to run you out of town, Mason, but you must understand you cannot remain in this house when you have professed your feelings for me so ardently," Elena said and turned to leave.

"Is there anything I can do to change your opinion of me?"

His voice was so sincere, almost desperate. Elena bit her lip. He was giving her a unique opportunity. Could she really play this game? Could she really sink to John's level and toy with this man's heart? Elena took a deep breath and turned around.

"I have been misleading you, Mason," she said in a fragile voice, her eyes downcast so that he could not see the shame in them.

"Elena?"

"You were right about me and Damon. I _did_ marry him to gain control of my inheritance, and I have regretted every minute of it."

"Oh, Elena…"

Elena ignored him and walked over to the window. "He will not let me go. He needs the money and he will not grant me a divorce… if only he had access to his own fortune… I would be free."

"The Salvatore fortune? The one Davide left to Giuseppe?"

"Giuseppe was adopted, according to some papers your father had verified, but from what Damon's learned, there is a good chance those papers were forged. I had hoped to get in contact with your father to plead with him to tell the truth. It is the only way I will be free…"

Elena had tears in her eyes, not to support the charade, but out of true anguish over what she had become. Lying and scheming to get what she wanted. It was not a proud moment.

Elena held back a shudder when Mason came up behind her and placed his hands on her bare arms. "I can help you," he whispered in her ear and Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"You can? How?" her voice trembled slightly.

"Not many people know this, but…"

"Mason! Where did you run off to?" a voice boomed from the doorway as the door flung open. When Mason turned around, the intruder spotted Elena. "Oh… my apologies, _Mrs. Salvatore_," he chuckled and closed the door.

"My nephew… perfect timing," Mason rolled his eyes.

"You cannot let him tell Damon!" Elena exclaimed, her eyes widened in fear.

"Tyler? He won't. He will tell Caroline, and she will tell Katherine, and _she_ will tell Damon."

"Mason, you must stop him!"

"Why? Perhaps it will sway him to give you a divorce."

"No, it will not. It will only anger him…"

"Do you fear him, Elena?" Mason stepped closer, searching her face.

Elena looked away. "I should get back to my guests…"

"I will not let him hurt you," Mason said fiercely.

"If you truly wish to help me, Mason, help me find out the truth about Davide Salvatore's will and Giuseppe's adoption," Elena said and picked up her skirts.

"Meet me in the stables when the last of your guests have gone," he whispered as he held the door open for her.

Elena hurried downstairs to find Damon and take his side as they said goodnight to their guests.

* * *

><p>Damon had made a friend in Alaric Saltzman, and they agreed that they should all have dinner at some point in the near future. The mayor and his wife were the last to leave, and when the door closed, Damon and Elena were left alone in the parlor.<p>

The Atlanta guests had all gathered in the library, where a card game was now in progress. With John gone and Mason keeping to his room, Stefan and Tyler had invited Andrea and Caroline to play. Katherine was, as always, observing.

"How did it go?" Damon said in a low voice as they headed upstairs arm in arm.

Elena shook her head, putting a finger to her lips. Damon nodded in understanding and waited for the door to his bedroom to close before speaking again.

"Tell me."

"Mason's father is in a nursing home after a stroke. He doesn't recognize his family anymore."

"Damn it," Damon growled.

"There's more…"

"What do you mean there's more?"

"I thought that was it… that our last hope was gone, but then he asked if there was anything he could do to change my opinion of him… I… I lied to him."

"What did you say?"

"I made him think… I told him I wanted out of my marriage but you wouldn't let me until you could get your hands on the Salvatore fortune."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He said he had something to tell me, but we were interrupted. He's expecting me to meet him in the stables tonight."

"Out of the question," Damon said determinedly.

"Damon… this could be our only chance…"

"I will not let you meet with him alone, Elena."

"_Let_? Perhaps I do not need to pretend you are controlling me," Elena huffed and turned to walk back out the door.

"Wait."

"What?" she sighed tiredly.

"Let me come with you."

"That would defeat the purpose."

"What purpose? To seduce him?"

"I will not let it go too far."

"It has already gone too far! He kissed you! In our home! What do you suppose he'll do if he gets you alone in the dark?"

"What did _you_ do with Katherine?"

"That is _not_ the point."

"Yes, it is. I feel guilty enough as it is, Damon. I hate being deceitful. But I am doing this for _you_. You said you would trust me. I am holding you to your word."

"Promise me one thing," he said, cupping her face.

"Anything, my love."

"If he tries anything, you will scream."

"As if I were stung by a bee," she agreed.

"Good," he said and kissed her forehead.

Elena looked at him, confused at the gesture.

"I'm saving the rest for when you get back," he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Mason."<p>

"You came," he said, almost incredulous.

"I do not have much time," Elena said in a low voice, looking around as if she was worried about eavesdroppers. "What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Right… yes… not many know that Elijah Smith helped my father at his office."

"Elijah is a lawyer, too?"

"No. He was studying to become one, but apparently something made him change his mind."

"You think the time he spent in your father's practice had anything to do with that?"

"My father was not an honorable man by any means, but Elijah never gave a reason to why he chose a different path. If the documents were indeed forged, he might know something."

"If that were true, would he not have spoken up?"

"He despises Damon and Stefan both. I can imagine he would prefer to see them tear each other apart rather than offer his assistance."

"Why does he hate them so?"

"I cannot be sure, but I believe Miss Pierce played a hand in that particular animosity."

"Katherine? What can possibly be so appealing about her that it can make men bitter enemies?" Elena said exasperated, almost to herself.

"Are not all men fools when it comes to women?"Mason sighed.

"Do you think he would come if I asked?" Elena said, avoiding the subject of men and women.

"To Damon's house? No, I cannot imagine he would."

"We would need to return to Atlanta, then…" Elena mused, biting her lip.

"We could leave right away," Mason said, suddenly enthused.

"No, I could not possibly leave without saying something to Damon – and to David."

"You do not have to answer to him, Elena. I understand you are fond of the boy, but he will not be sad forever. You, however, will be if you stay here."

"I cannot leave our guests…"

"You do not have to answer to _them_, either, Elena. You have been a gracious hostess and have endured such bad behavior from us all."

"I will leave in the morning," Elena conceded. "But I am still a married woman, and if we shall be traveling together, I expect you to respect that."

"I promise you, I will not behave badly," he said, his hands raised.

"Very well, I shall meet you at daybreak. Have Harper prepare the horses and a carriage."

"Until tomorrow, then," Mason smiled and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, Mason," she said and picked up her skirts, hurrying back into the house.

* * *

><p>Elena had barely closed the door to her bedroom before the connecting door to the master bedroom opened.<p>

"What did he say?"

"Elijah Smith might know something. I must go to Atlanta to see him."

"Very well, I will go with you."

"You must stay with David, and our guests."

"Do not tell me you are going with Mason."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Forget the inheritance. I don't want it."

"Damon…"

"I would rather live in a poorhouse with you than in a mansion without you."

"It is not about me, Damon. It's about David and his future. And no, we would not need to live in a poorhouse. My inheritance will keep us afloat for many years to come."

"I do not wish you to waste your money on me, Elena."

"It is not a waste, my love," Elena said and caressed his cheek.

"When do you leave for Atlanta?" he sighed.

"At daybreak."

"You will have time to rest in the carriage, then."

"I expect so. Why?"

"Because…" Damon said and placed a feather light kiss on her collarbone, "I have no intention of letting you get a moment's sleep tonight."


	13. XII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: This chapter is dedicated to Roi (XxVampireXLoverxX) for brainstorming with me and helping jog my thought process with this story. I'm sorry if this feels rushed, but it's this or nothing… I'm planning to wrap up this story very soon. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ XII ~

* * *

><p>"Have you lain with her?" Elena asked in such a broken whisper that had he not been so fully aware of her every breath, he would have missed it.<p>

"No," he answered, causing Elena to turn her head to look at him.

"There is no need to lie, Damon," she said, tears threatening to spill. "I understand if you… I mean, before we were…"

He turned her over completely, cupping her face. "I didn't."

"But Katherine…"

"Katherine is a virgin."

"That is not possible. I heard her say…"

"She is also manipulative and deceitful. She has created an image for herself, and she uses her charms to get what she wants, but she does not follow through on her promises."

"She told you this?"

"Caroline did. She was drunk one night and furious with Katherine for flirting with Tyler, and she started talking."

"You were with Caroline?"

"I am not going to pretend I have not lain with other women before you came into my life, Elena, but I can assure you I have not lusted after another woman since you proposed."

"Not even Katherine?"

"_Especially_ not Katherine."

"Why? I mean, she's a beautiful woman…"

"And she's cruel and manipulative and I could not bear to spend a minute longer in her company than what is absolutely necessary."

"Really?"

"Really," Damon confirmed and quelled her concern with his lips.

* * *

><p>"I must go soon," Elena said regretfully, leisurely caressing Damon's arm, which was securely wrapped around her.<p>

"It is not yet dawn," Damon objected, pulling her closer.

"I must pack."

"Take Emily with you."

"What?" Elena blinked and turned around to face him.

"I cannot bear the thought of you alone with him. Would it not be improper for a lady to travel unaccompanied in the presence of a gentleman?"

"But can you spare her? David…"

"David will be well looked after, I assure you."

"All right then. I should let Emily know we'll be leaving shortly…" Elena said and moved to get out of bed.

"Uh-uh, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon said and pulled her back to him. "We're not finished here."

"Damon…"

"You will be gone for… who knows how many nights. I must leave you something to remember me by," he winked.

"As if I would forget you, my love," she smiled and kissed him fondly.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily when they set out for Atlanta. Mason was less than thrilled that Emily was joining them, but made no mention of it.<p>

Elena had wanted to say goodbye to David, but he was sleeping so soundly, she couldn't bear to wake him. Instead, she kissed his forehead and left him a short letter saying she would return shortly. Her heart ached as she left the Salvatore mansion behind.

They stopped at an inn that evening. The horses needed their rest, as did the driver. Elena made the arrangements for them all to have a nutritious meal and the inn keeper gladly accommodated her request for three rooms – one for herself and Emily, one for Mason and one for the driver.

The two women had just fallen asleep when there was a knock at the door. Emily went to answer it.

"Pardon the intrusion, ma'am," the inn keeper said, his eyes on Elena. "But there is a young child here… he gave your name, ma'am."

"A child?" Elena blinked. "David? Where is he?"

"My wife is tending to him, ma'am. He came on horseback, and was practically asleep when he arrived."

"Take me to him," Elena said and wrapped a shawl around her.

"Right this way, ma'am," the inn keeper said and led her into a small room with a roaring fire and a couch. A little boy with black hair lay wrapped in blankets, his tiny form shivering with cold.

Elena knelt on the carpet by his side, gently stroking his wet hair out of his pale face. "David. Darling boy, what are you doing here?" she whispered to him.

"Miss Elena?" the boy whimpered.

"Yes, my darling. It's me," she said eagerly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I found you," he said with a small smile on his lips and leaned back against the cushion.

"Yes. Yes, you did. Why did you come looking for me? I promised you I would return."

"John said…"

"John? My uncle John?" Elena blinked, perplexed. How was he even still at the estate? She threw him out.

"He was leaving, he said you had gone and he was going to meet you. He said you weren't coming back… He said you were bored with me…"

"Oh, my precious little darling," Elena cradled his face. "That is a vicious lie. John is a mean, cold-hearted man and you cannot believe a word he says. I could never be bored with you around. I love you like my own, David."

"You do, Miss Elena?" he mumbled, drifting off.

"Yes, I do," she said earnestly, caressing his pale face. He was burning up.

"Emily," she called over her shoulder. "Have them fetch the doctor. He is coming down with a fever."

"Mason," Elena knocked on his door.

Mason opened with a smile. "I knew you would come to me," he said and reached for her.

Elena pulled away. "David's here, he's ill. I must take him back to the estate."

"What?"

"He followed us, in this weather… I fear for his life, Mason."

"What do you need me to do?"

"If it's not too much trouble… would you go to Atlanta and speak with Elijah for me? Ask him to please come see me?"

"But Elena…"

"Mason, please," she pleaded with him. "He's just a little boy. I will not leave him when he's sick, but it _is_ imperative that I speak with Elijah."

"Of course," Mason inclined his head. "Anything for you, Elena."

* * *

><p>With the help of the inn keeper, Elena settled into the carriage with David in her lap. A doctor had been called and would meet them at the Salvatore estate. It was a restless journey for Elena, who was constantly checking the boy's forehead for fever. Emily suggested she take over, but Elena refused to let him go.<p>

"This is all my fault, Emily," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I should have explained to him… no, I never should have left him."

"Please, ma'am, blaming yourself will not restore his health. You need your rest as well."

"No. I will rest when he is well again."

"As soon as we get back, I will make him some special tea," Emily said, reaching out to cover Elena's hand with her own, reassuring her.

"Thank you, Emily," Elena said softly and squeezed the other woman's hand gratefully.

* * *

><p>It was early evening when the carriage entered the Salvatore estate's courtyard. The first one to meet them was Damon.<p>

"What happened?" he demanded, climbing into the carriage. "The doctor arrived a short while ago, saying there was an emergency."

"He followed us," Elena said, looking down at the perspiring, pale boy in her lap.

Damon picked him up and carried him out of the carriage, handing him over to one of the manservants. "Take him upstairs. Tell the doctor I'll be up shortly."

Elena was about to climb out when her legs gave out and she would have fallen had Damon not scooped her up in his arms.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I suppose my legs have gone numb from the long ride, is all. We should go with him," she gestured to the boy being carried inside.

"And we will. But you look as though you need to rest, my love," he said as he gently set her back down on the ground.

"Rest? _Rest_, Damon? How can I rest when my… when David is ill?"

"I will sit with him."

"Where were you?" she said suddenly, distraught.

"Pardon?" Damon blinked at her harsh tone.

"Where _were_ you? You said he would be safe with you. How could you let him go off alone?"

"I didn't know."

"You promised, Damon! You said he would be safe with you," she repeated, tears streaming down her face and her small fists hitting his chest.

Damon covered her hands with his own, holding her close.

"You need to rest, Elena. You will be no good to David if you make yourself ill."

Elena shook her head.

"Emily, please take Mrs. Salvatore to her chambers and make sure she gets some rest, yes?"

"Certainly, sir," Emily agreed and led Elena towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Emily, please, I want to sit with him," Elena objected as her handmaiden freed her from her corset and ushered her towards her bed.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore is tending to the boy, ma'am. As is the doctor. I will go see him when you have fallen asleep."

"How can I possibly fall asleep now?"

"You are exhausted, ma'am. The long trip and the disrupted night's rest… you must take care of yourself. You are looking much too pale."

"There is nothing wrong with me, Emily," Elena insisted. "I am weary, yes, but I wish to see him. He should not be alone when he is ill."

"If you catch the fever from him, you are not only risking your own life, ma'am," Emily said gently.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Mr. Salvatore will surely be devastated should anything happen."

"I…"

"Please, ma'am. Get some rest and I will see to it that the boy will be better when you awaken."

"You cannot promise such a thing, Emily."

"Doctors are good and all, but my family knows how to remedy ailments such as this. He will be better in a matter of days, I assure you."

Elena nodded and laid back against the pillows. Emily's teas were indeed potent.

* * *

><p>When Elena awoke, it was the middle of the night, and she was not alone. She turned her head to see Damon beside her, his arm draped protectively over her. She carefully escaped his embrace and slipped out of bed, wrapping a shawl around her and tiptoeing out of the room and over to David's. She gently edged open the door. A light was burning and Emily sat in a chair beside the bed, reading. She looked up when Elena entered.<p>

"Ma'am!" she whispered disapprovingly. "You should be resting."

"How is he?" Elena whispered, ignoring her handmaiden's reproach.

"Sleeping soundly."

Elena walked over to the bed, reaching out to hold his hand. "He's cold," she said, concerned.

Emily frowned and reached out to touch his other hand. "No, ma'am, his temperature is quite normal."

"Do not tell me I am hallucinating, Emily," Elena said sternly. "He is cold, I tell you."

Emily got up and walked over to Elena, feeling her forehead. "It is you who are much too warm, ma'am," Emily said, concerned. "You have caught the fever as well."

"Nonsense," Elena said abruptly. "I feel fine."

"Let me make you some tea, ma'am," Emily insisted.

"I told you," Elena said, "I feel…"

The rest of that statement remained unsaid, as Elena collapsed and slumped to the floor, Emily's arms only being able to hold her up partially.

Elena was not heavy by any standards, but Emily was not strong enough to lift her off the floor. Instead, she laid her down gently and ran over to Elena's bedroom to fetch Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon awoke to the sound of impatient rapping on the door and realized Elena was gone. He hastened to open the door.<p>

"Emily?" he blinked. "Where is Mrs. Salvatore?"

"I need your assistance, Mr. Salvatore," Emily said simply and headed back to David's room. Damon followed and swore under his breath when he spotted Elena on the floor.

"What happened?" he said and kneeled beside her, stroking her pale face. "She is burning up!"

"It seems she has caught young David's fever, Mr. Salvatore. Please help me get her to bed and I shall prepare her some tea."

"Tea? She needs a doctor," Damon growled and picked her up. She felt heavy in his arms, like her spirit had left her body. Damon shuddered at the thought.

"Of course, sir."

Damon carried Elena back to her bedroom, tucking her safely under the covers.

"Bring me a clean washcloth and a bowl of water. Then call for the doctor," he ordered Emily.

"Yes, sir," Emily said and scurried off.

"My sweet, stubborn Elena," Damon mumbled, stroking her hair.

Emily soon returned with a washcloth and a washing bowl.

"I have sent a manservant to fetch the doctor."

"Thank you, Emily."

Emily curtsied and left. Damon carefully undressed Elena and began dabbing her fevered skin with the washcloth. When he was finished, he covered her with blankets.

Emily soon reappeared with an offering of tea and soup, which Damon took from her. He crawled up on the bed with Elena, cradling her in his arms and bringing a spoon to her lips. Somehow, this simple act got through to her and she swallowed a little of the liquid.

"Send the doctor up when he arrives," Damon said to Emily and turned his attention back to Elena. "Oh, and make sure someone sits with David, as well. I know he is doing better, but…"

"Of course, sir," Emily cut him off.

"Thank you, Emily."

Elena remained relatively unresponsive, merely mumbling in her fever-induced sleep, but Damon was relieved to find that by each passing hour and with every spoon of Emily's tea, her temperature was dropping, until it was practically normal.

By the time the doctor arrived, Elena was sleeping comfortably. He was amazed at the rapid improvement, but recommended bed rest and plenty of fluids until further notice.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't say how many days had passed when she was finally allowed to receive visitors other than Damon and David, who was up and running as though he had never been ill.<p>

Her first visitor was Elijah Smith, who had agreed to come to Mystic Falls when he heard of the young child's misfortune and Elena's predicament.

Elena knew she was in a strong bargaining position in her seemingly weakened state. She did not fell ill at all, merely tired. Elijah Smith was a gentleman, and it would trouble him greatly to deceive a delicate lady such as herself.

This was her plan as she asked the servant to leave them and offered him a seat opposite her in the sitting room, where her feet were propped up and she had a blanket covering her legs.

"Elena, my dear," he began most affably, "how it pains me to see you in such a weakened state."

"Thank you for coming, Elijah. I have indeed missed your company these months."

"I apologize I did not call on you prior to this. I was…"

"There is no need for apologies. Mr. Lockwood has informed me of your strained relationship with my husband and his family."

"Please do not think that I…"

"No, I know you do not include _me_ in your aversion. But I have asked you here to beg of you to let old trespassings be left in the past. I wish for our families to get along. Do you think you could grant me my wish?"

"Elena…"

"I fear my husband is misunderstood. He has the heart of a lion and the soul of an angel. He would not wish for a feud between our families. His only wish is for his nephew to have the life he deserves – the life his father and grandfather wished for him."

"Elena…"

"I know you worked for Mr. Lockwood at one point. I also know he had a close friendship with Giuseppe Salvatore. I am asking you this as your loyal and humble friend – is there cause to believe the will that made Giuseppe Salvatore single heir to the fortune was forged? And that the papers stating Giuseppe was indeed adopted were falsified?"

Elijah sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat. "I was a young man when I came to work for George Lockwood. I had my heart set on a career in the legal profession, but at Lockwood's practice, I saw the darker side of the law. I signed a confidentiality agreement, and thus my lips are sealed to what I may or may not have witnessed on the premises."

"Elijah… I beg of you," Elena pleaded.

"I know of a man who can tell if a document is forged or not. I will get you in contact with him. I'm afraid that is all I can do," Elijah said apologetically.

"Thank you," Elena said emphatically, rising from her seat to grasp his hands in an expression of her gratitude, but before she reached him, she cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.


	14. XIII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. The plot is based on the novel The Cardoss Luck (1974) by Janet Louise Roberts. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Final chapter. Thanks for reading and leaving such sweet reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>FORTUNE FAVORS THE BRAVE<p>

~ XIII ~

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with her, doctor?" Damon asked as soon as Dr. Morgan exited Elena's bedroom.<p>

"She has been under a lot of stress lately, and it has taken its toll on her body, but with plenty of rest she should make a full recovery."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. In a few weeks, your wife will be positively glowing."

Damon frowned at the odd choice of words.

"She wishes to see you," the older gentleman said and patted Damon's shoulder.

Damon did not waste any time in granting Elena's wish and hastened to her side.

"You had us all scared, my love," he said, grasping her hand. She lay back against the pillows, her chocolate hair fanned out beneath her.

"Damon…"

"From now on, you are not leaving this bed until we are absolutely sure you are well."

"Damon," Elena said again, squeezing his hand while a single tear spilled onto her cheek.

"Oh, do not cry, my love," he said softly and wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I will never leave your side again."

"Do you remember… before I left for Atlanta… you said you wanted to leave me something to remember you by…"

"Yes?"

"It seems… you already had."

Damon furrowed his brows, puzzled as to what she was getting at.

Elena took his hand and moved it to her abdomen. "It doesn't show yet, but it's there."

"Do you mean…?"

"I'm carrying your child, Damon."

* * *

><p>Elena heard what sounded like hooves and wheels on gravel and she threw off the covers and shuffled over to the window. She was under strict orders to stay in bed, but she was of a curious nature. She had to see what was going on.<p>

Indeed, horse-drawn carriages were filing out from the estate. Who was in those carriages? Where were they going?

"Elena!"

She spun around to find her husband in the doorway, scowling.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, _you_ are not in bed. This must be rectified at once," he said, striding over to her and scooping her up bridal style.

"Damon!" she protested. "I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly able to walk by myself."

"I'm sure, but until the doctor says it's all right to walk around, you are staying right here in this bed – even if I have to stay in here with you," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ugh! Insufferable man," Elena huffed. "Very well, I am – once again – in bed," she gestured to the covers tucked snugly around her petite form. "Will you tell me about the carriages now?"

"They're going back to Atlanta."

"Your guests? All of them?" Elena asked, wide-eyed.

"_All_ of them," Damon assured her.

"Why?"

"Because I told them to leave," he shrugged.

"But I thought…"

"I spoke with Elijah. He said he fully intended on keeping his word to you. He will see to it that the man he spoke of will come here to inspect the documents."

"And Mason?" Elena asked tentatively.

"He decided it was time to bow out gracefully when he heard our joyous news," Damon said, softly patting her stomach.

"You told them?"

"I saw no point in hiding it," he shrugged.

"But Damon, it's still early… what if…?"

"Sch," he put a finger to her lips, "Do not fill your heart with worry. We will have our child – whether it be eight – nine months from now or years. And if we will not, I will still love you until the end of time."

"Did you tell David as well?"

"No. I thought you might like to."

"You are wise beyond your years, Mr. Salvatore," she smiled. "I am concerned, however, how he will react…"

"David loves you, and he will love our child like his own brother or sister," Damon said reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

* * *

><p>Eight – nine months later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Just one more push, ma'am," the midwife urged her on.<p>

Elena's scream mixed with that of her newborn's and she fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

"Meet your son, Mrs. Salvatore," the woman said and handed her the little bundle. "I will tell Mr. Salvatore he can come in now," she said and left the room after having cleaned up.

Elena marveled at the tiny human in her arms, blue eyes and already a generous head of raven hair. There would be no doubt this was a Salvatore.

"He's precious," Elena said, looking up at the proud father by her side.

"That he is," he agreed and kissed her sweaty forehead. "As are you, my love."

"Damon… I would like to name him Damien, if that would be all right with you and David. I wouldn't want to stir up any…"

"I think it's perfect," Damon smiled, silencing her concerns. "My brother would have been honored."

* * *

><p>Some months later…<p>

* * *

><p>Elena looked over to the cot when Damien cooed. "I'm right here, precious," she said soothingly. "I'm trying to decide if we should make your new room blue like the Callirhoe involucrate – Baby Blue Eyes – or like our Delphiniums."<p>

"Are you teaching our son Latin?" Damon smirked, lounging against the doorway to the nursery with his arms crossed.

"What's the harm in starting early?"

"Well, maybe you should teach him things like _Veni, vidi, vici_ and not flower names…" Damon said and walked over to the cot.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll teach him to be arrogant soon enough. I'm just trying to counteract the effect," Elena shot back.

"Oh, you can teach him a thing or two about arrogance yourself," Damon mocked and kissed her cheek.

"I am _not_ arrogant," Elena huffed, pushing him aside.

"Whatever you say, my love," he laughed. "Guess what."

"What are you up to, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked, her eyes narrow as she picked up some color samples.

"Me? I'm not up to anything. I merely have news of our friend's good fortune… or misfortune, depending on how you see it…"

"Oh, Damon, don't be so mysterious," Elena sighed.

"Elijah Smith has found himself a wife."

"Oh. How lovely. After all he did for us, helping you prove the will and adoption papers were forged and restoring your fortune, he is well deserving of some happiness of his own."

"I agree. It seems he got what he wanted in the end. I'm not so sure whether or not it will bring him happiness, though…"

"Whom did he marry?" Elena asked, curious.

"Miss Katherine Pierce."

Elena covered her mouth in astonishment.

Damon shrugged. "Love makes all men fools."

"Do you include yourself in that statement?"

"Indeed I do. That is why I need you by my side, to make sure I behave in a proper manner," he teased her, nibbling on her earlobe as she was looking through pattern samples.

"You, my love," Elena said, turning around to look up at him, "will never behave properly. And that…" she ghosted her lips over his, "… is why…" she breathed against his parted lips "… I love you."

Damon let out a low growl and moved to lift her up, when Elena pushed at his shoulders. "The baby…"

Damon looked over at the cot, where their son was sleeping soundly.

"He's going to be sleeping in his own room any day now, so why not let him practice?" Damon smirked and carried out his intention of scooping her up and taking her to their bedroom to spend some much needed alone time together.

Damon mused over his glorious wife as he went to check on Damien after she had fallen asleep. Elena had been brave enough to take a chance on him, to love him when things were at their darkest. With her aid, his family fortune had been restored, but the much greater gain was the family she had given him. David was healthier and happier than he had been in years, and he simply adored his little brother. As Damon looked at the little Salvatore asleep in his cot, he could understand why. How could one man be so fortunate? He knew one thing for sure - his gambling days were over. He had already hit the jackpot.

THE END


End file.
